


Kakashi's Butterfly

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Angst, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Bullies, Butterfly Effect, Chaos Theory, Denial, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Multi, Murder, Ninja, Open Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Sacrifice, Time Travel Fix-It, War, Yaoi, father figure kakashi, indifference, kunoichi - Freeform, martyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: "It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world."  When Hatake Kakashi, one of Naruto's precious persons, is murdered, Naruto is beside himself.  What happens when Konoha's number one knucklehead realizes that Kurama can actually go back in time and he can change things and save his precious people?  Once Naruto goes back in time to save his former sensei/unrequited love, what will he change?  What effect will his tiny changes ultimately have?**Don't own Naruto, but do own the plot, so no klepto please!***This will be non-cannon*
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto - Relationship
Comments: 87
Kudos: 202





	1. Author's Note---How This Will Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [Nashi_ossu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_ossu/gifts), [Riddle_of_the_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_of_the_sphinx/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



So, I have an idea that will NOT leave me alone. So, I'm going to be doing this as well as my two other stories. Basically, if you have seen "The Butterfly Effect" with Ashton Kucher, then you know how my story will go. Basically, I'm starting this story near the end of Shippudden. When Kakashi is murdered after Naruto marries Hinata, Naruto will realize that Kurama can send him back in time to fix something, thereby saving Kakashi's life. Of course, changing one thing can change everything. So, what does Naruto change? The kicker is...I don't know what the change is. So, this is audience participation. I need reader's comments of ideas of something Naruto can change or try to change, and I will write a chapter or two about that and how that change is brought about in an arc. It may be 1 chapter, it may be 5 chapters to get it all sorted out. At the end of that arc, I will then take another comment of something to change and do the same thing. So, how fast or slow I write is ultimately up to my readers. :)

For example, a comment may be left stating "Naruto stops Sasuke from leaving." I would then have Naruto go back in time, stop Sasuke from leaving (since he now knows Sasuke left), and then Naruto would come back to the present and have to deal with that life now. 

This is an experiment and I don't know how successful it's going to be, but I'm excited to see if it goes anywhere, and it gives me a challenge as a writer. Hope it turns out good!


	2. Arc 1: Single, Chapter 1 Tabula Rasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have gotten some interest and away we go! To clarify, I will do ideas in order they were posted. Each comment will be an arc. I don't know how many chapters each Arc will be, but I will explore the differences that are caused from the change until we get to an ending, labeling the Arc so my readers know it's the same idea. Each arc will have a similar beginning until Naruto makes his choice, then the story will be different from there.
> 
> So this is from jofisk, on ao3 & ffn: One change that I can think of is that Naruto dumps Hinata.

Standing and stretching, Naruto looked at his sleeping bride. The sun’s rays shone on her face, sleeping and at peace, her beautiful face framed by soft black waves. Smiling, he went into the kitchen. Humming quietly, the blond looked out the window as his mind drifted back to the day before. So many of their friends were there to support them in their union. Tsunade, Iruka, and…of course, Kakashi was there. Leaning forward, putting his chin on his hand, Naruto smiled. Kakashi looked simply… _stunning_ in his clothing. That suit looked fabulous on him. Naruto’s lips turned down in a frown. He should not be thinking like that. Naruto was married and Kakashi never looked at him like that anyways. That’s why Naruto married Hinata. 

Oh, he loved Hinata, very much…it’s just…well, his first choice would have been Kakashi. However, Kakashi was attracted to no one, and definitely not Naruto. Hinata wanted to marry Naruto, was sweet and devoted, a great friend, and would do well as a life partner. Naruto wasn’t an idiot…he didn’t want to be alone his entire life. So…he settled on Hinata. It’s what everyone expected, anyways. It was nice and comfortable. She would be a good life mate and a good Hokage’s wife.

The knock woke him from his reverie. Going over to the door, Naruto opened it. A box was on the floor, wrapped in orange paper with a black ribbon. Stooping, he picked it up…it was heavier than it looked. Smiling at the coloring, he read the tag. “For Your Wedding.” Sitting it on the table, he decided to wait until Hinata woke up. Going to get his tea, he blew on it, cooling it. Propping himself up on the windowsill, he looked out the window, his eyes drifting to the Hokage Tower. He thought he saw movement in the tower, but he was sure it wasn’t Kakashi. It was much too early for him. Naruto’s mouth lifted up in a smile. Suddenly, he felt Hinata’s arms wrap around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Good morning.” she whispered.

“Hey, morning.” Smiling he pulled her into a kiss. Pulling away and twisting around, he motioned to the box. “We got another present. You wanna open it?”

Hinata shook her head no. “Those are your colors; I’ll let you do the honors.” Grinning, Naruto started undoing the ribbon. Opening the box there was a huge stench; Naruto almost vomited. Looking into the box, the world became slippery and it was hard to breathe. There was Kakashi’s head, sightless eyes staring at his former student.

()()()

“We can’t just stand here and do nothing!” Naruto’s fists were at his side; he was shaking in anger, his face red. Hinata stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder to provide him support. 

Tsunade sat at the Hokage’s desk, reluctantly having been brought back as Hokage at the Sixth’s demise. She still had the hangover from the wedding reception the night before. Shizune stood at her side, large dark eyes solemn. “I am _not_ doing nothing, Naruto. However, I cannot run off half-cocked to find Kakashi’s murderer. The village has been locked down and I have already sent out several ANBU to find any leads.” Her hazel eyes shone with sadness and fatigue. “His body is being analyzed.”

“I’m going! Kurama and I can find them!” Naruto’s rage boiled over, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as the beast coiled in agitation inside him. Kakashi was Naruto’s precious person…therefore making him Kurama’s precious person to an extent, since Naruto was going apeshit nuts without the silver-haired sensei.

“You will do no such thing!” Tsunade snapped standing and slamming her hand on the desk, the wood groaning in protest. “I do not need you sacrificed as well because you run off all hotheaded! It may very well be exactly what the murderer wants!” Her hazel eyes glinted in warning.

“Naruto, Tsunade is right.” Guy responded. His voice sounded dead. Naruto swung his head angrily to tell Guy his what fors, but stopped at the sight. Guy’s brilliant smile was gone, his eyes dull, his body stooped. Rock Lee was staring at his former sensei in worry. “This is an attempt to get you off guard and not thinking straight. We do not know what they want, but it is likely you and the fox are a part of the plan. Kakashi would never…” Guy stopped as his voice broke and he looked away.

As voices kept speaking around him, Naruto felt suffocated. He heard various phrases, vaguely deciphering that the village was in complete lockdown and ANBU were being assigned to him and Hinata. Shaking his head, he shrugged off Hinata’s hand and stormed out, hearing Tsunade’s voice following him, “You aren’t to leave the village, Uzumaki.”

Naruto walked through the village, sightless, looking for somewhere to be alone. Hinata followed him for a bit. Finally, he stopped. “Hinata, just…go home. I need some time alone.” He tried hard to not make his voice sound angry. Squeaking her approval, Hinata gave him a hug. Naruto returned it, kissing her temple before she scampered off. Walking aimlessly, he found himself outside of Hatake’s apartment. Sliding down the wall, Naruto buried his head in his hands, and wept…truly wept for the first time since this morning when he found Kakashi’s head.

An overwhelming feeling of emptiness descended on Naruto. He had never imagined life without Kakashi…never thought he would need to. Kakashi was always so…dependable. He was one of the first to be somewhat kind to Naruto, after Iruka, of course. And…he was a prodigy for Kami’s sake…he should have been smart enough to keep himself from being killed, damnit!

“He wouldn’t want you to sacrifice yourself. He would want you to live life, full of the springtime of youth.” Guy’s dull voice wafted over Naruto. Looking up, he saw Guy’s sad eyes. Saying nothing, Naruto put his head on his bent knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. Guy sat down next to Naruto, patting the young man’s shoulder.

“He loved you but feared saying anything because you seemed so happy with Hinata.” Squeezing his hands against his knees, Naruto wished Guy would shut up. He didn’t need to know this. It would not fix anything. It just ripped open the wound in his heart, making him kick himself with how stupid he had been for not making a move of his own. Fresh tears leaked out, as he said nothing, silently sobbing.

 ** _Naruto, I am sorry. Would you change anything if you could?_** Kurama’s voice curled through Naruto’s brain.

_You aren’t funny. You know I would. Esp…especially now, after Guy._

**_But would you give up everything? Would you give up an eternity for him, even if you were never able to be with him?_** Naruto could feel Kurama’s curiosity.

 _You know I would, but I can’t, so this is stupid daydreaming!_ Naruto bit back angrily.

**_Not necessarily. We can go back in time, you can change one thing, and then we can be thrown back here, to this time in the present. But then…you must live with those changes, good or bad. And…there is no guarantee that Hatake will not be killed._ **

_However…there is a chance I can save him, right?_ Naruto’s heart lifted at the possibility of having Kakashi alive.

**_Yes, that is always a possibility. But, there is a cost._ **

_A cost? Whatever the cost, I’ll pay it._

**_Don’t you want to know the cost?_ **

_No, it doesn’t matter, let’s go._

**_Well, where do you want to go to change things?_ **

_Um…I…I dunno…wait…Kakashi’s head was given to me as a wedding present. Maybe this is about Hinata more than me…so…um…let’s go back to when I stood up for her with those kids. From what she has told me, that’s when she started getting feelings for me. I can change that somehow and change her feelings about me. How long will I have to make those changes?_

**_I can keep you there for about ten minutes._ **

_Right, let’s do it!_

Sitting up, Naruto took a couple calm breaths, resting his hands on his knees. He wasn’t sure what would happen, but he didn’t think it would feel real good. Suddenly, it felt like electricity was jolting through his body and he was falling. As his head hit the ground, he let out an oof and looked up at…sunshine? Shaking his head, standing up, he shook the dust off his bright orange jumpsuit as he tried to get oriented and take in his surroundings. Suddenly, he remembered the conversation with Kurama. Climbing up some trees, he hid in the branches. Soon, he saw Hinata come running past the swing that hung stilly on the branch underneath him.

Those three thugs came up rather quickly. Naruto had to grip his hands into fists to stop himself from jumping down to help her. “People from noble families like that are always so stuck up.” one of the boys said as the three boys circled Hinata as she bowed her head, apologizing. As Hinata took off, trying to run away, the boy with the baseball cap with the “1” on it grabbed her by the scruff of her coat, dragging her back over and making her kneel.

“C’mon, apologize.” No.1 BaseballCapBoy demanded (Naruto was embarrassed to realize he didn’t remember those three asshats’ names), as Hinata was on her knees, crying and apologizing. About now is when Naruto should be coming up on them. Turning to look for his younger self, he didn’t see himself. Confused, he wondered where his younger self was. Grabbing the tree, he prepared to launch himself to the next branch when he noticed his hands were _much_ smaller than before. Looking down at himself, he realized that _he_ was himself at a younger age. Naruto thought he would come back in time and stop himself. Guess he came back into his younger body. Stopping, crouching, he watched the boys torture her for a few more minutes, making her cry and beg, before Hiashi came up, the three boys scattering as expletives left their mouths. Grabbing Hinata’s hand, Hiashi drug her off, lecturing her about the proper behavior of an heiress.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Naruto leaned back against the branch. That has to be when things changed. So now, what would the future be like? Suddenly, he started to feel the electricity and he held on for the ride…

()()()

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the dark night sky. Sitting up, he saw a lone figure on a rock, staring out into the darkness. The silhouette was unmistakable. Scrambling up and then slowly walking forward, in disbelief, Naruto came upon his former sensei. Unable to help himself he launched himself at Kakashi, tackling him in a bear hug.

“Naruto! What is wrong with you?” Kakashi asked voice full of surprise as his eyes widened.

“S…sorry. I …” Naruto couldn’t explain the time travel to Kakashi. Stumbling on, he continued to explain, “…had a dream you were murdered.” Not letting go, Naruto continued to hug Kakashi.

“Well, Naruto…” Kakashi chuckled, running his hand through Naruto’s hair, “…as you see I am alive and well. So…can you get off of me?”

Blushing, Naruto sat up. Looking around, he saw camp, but he had no idea where he was. “Um, Kakashi…where are we?” He noticed he did not have a wedding band on.

“On our latest mission, of course. Hokage sent us out to escort Gaara back here for the Heiress’s wedding to Kiba.”


	3. Arc 1-Single; Chapter 2: Courage

“H…inata is marrying Kiba?” Naruto asked in confusion.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with concern. “Did you hit your head?” His fingers started probing Naruto’s scalp through the soft blond hair.

Naruto wiggled out of Kakashi’s grasp. “No.” he said indignantly, smoothing down his hair, standing on the rock next to his now very much alive former sensei.

**_Kid, remember, this is your new reality. You were supposed to know your mission and know that Hinata was marrying Dogboy. It is understandable that Kakashi would be confused at your actions. To him, you are talking out of your head._ **

Naruto sighed, trying to figure out how to not sound insane. He decided to laugh self-deprecatingly. “Sorry, ‘Kashi, I just…I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt I had married Hinata and you were murdered. Guess it just fucked me up when I woke up.” He smiled up at Kakashi, hoping to allay Kakashi’s fears. Something flickered past Kakashi’s eye, but he said nothing, just nodded, taking his hands from Naruto’s head. Turning back to his watch, silence settled over the two men. Frowning, Naruto settled down on the rock by Kakashi.

After several quiet minutes, Kakashi sighed quietly. Naruto looked at Kakashi out of the side of his eye. Kakashi looked exactly as Naruto remembered him. “What’s on your mind, Kakashi sensei?” Naruto asked. He saw Kakashi look down and shake his head.

“It’s nothing, Naruto…none of my business.” Kakashi stood, stretching. Naruto looked up at Kakashi questioningly. Sighing, Kakashi’s eye held pity. “Naruto, she doesn’t love you…not romantically. She loves Kiba. I’m really sorry, but…I don’t want you to be hurt.” Walking off the rock, Kakashi went over to cliff face and curled up, his back to it, and went to sleep as Naruto sat, shocked and confused, starting his watch.

()()()

Neither man said much as they kept trekking to Sand Village the next day to escort Gaara back to the Leaf. Naruto estimated that they were a day out. _How the hell do I explain to Kakashi that I don’t like her, I like him? I mean, how have I acted in the past?_

**_Well, I did monitor the new timeline as we were placed back here in the present. Would you like to know more?_ **

_Damnit, Kurama…did you know this the whole time and let me act a fool?_ Naruto’s eye twitched as Kurama laughed.

**_Shut up, Brat. If I bent the timeline for you, I can have a moment of levity. Now, when you did not save Hinata, her fascination with you never occurred. She knew you, and you inspired her with your nind_ ** **_ō, but she spent more time with her team and realized all the attributes that Dogboy offered and fell in love with him, validating his crush on her. Instead of Hinata giving you the will to fight in the battle versus Pain, no one was there and you almost died. However, you visited with your dad at the brink of death, he infused you with some peppy little pep talk, and you came back. When you found out Kakashi was dead you about lost your damn mind, but defeated Pain as you remember. During the war, when Neji died, Hinata was not there with you. You stood alone, you almost fell, but Kakashi came up to you, reminding you that only scum betrayed their friends. His faith in you restored you. I wanted to gag. Naruto, Tsunade is still Hokage, and you and Kakashi are an ANBU team. He is Hound, you are Frog._ **

_And?_ Naruto felt his eye twitch. _Is he single? Does he still love me as Guy says he does?_

**_Do I look like the All Knowing Kreskin? When did you become such a girl? I am stuck with your reality, being stuck in you. Kakashi is single, but he has not confessed anything to you. Therefore, I know not how he feels about you. While you are similar, you are not the same…you were not the hero who stood up for the young girl. You are the Hero of the Leaf, though, and your personality and values seem the same, as your parents still died, as you know._ **

“Naruto?” Kakashi looked at him, waiting for an answer. Naruto looked up bashfully. Kakashi waited.

“Sorry, I was talking to Kurama. What did you say?” Naruto’s bright eyes gleamed at his former sensei.

Kakashi’s eye crinkled in a smile. “Did you want to press on or stop here? There is a cave here, and we should be able to reach the Kazekage by noon tomorrow, two hours ahead of schedule.”

“Well, yea, we can stop here. Will we be able to stay ahead of schedule, or will you get lost on the path of life?” Naruto asked teasingly.

A light blush lit Kakashi’s visible cheek. “I’m sure you can keep me on track.” Averting his eyes, Kakashi went into the cave. As he drug twigs and such into the cave, starting the fire, Naruto laid out the bedrolls and pulled out some rations. Stepping out himself, Naruto tracked and killed three rabbits to cook for supper. After the fire was crackling, Naruto set about cleaning and skewering the rabbits. As the rabbits cooked, Kakashi came in, slipping off his cloak, stretching and settling down. Naruto looked up.

“I remember as a kid me, Sasuke, and Sakura tried to see what was under your mask.” Naruto commented, handing Kakashi some of the rabbit as he sat, pouring some water into the two cups from his canteen. Kakashi chuckled.

“That seems to be a favorite activity of many people. Although I do not know why. I do not wear the mask for mystery as much as for usefulness. Not knowing what my face looks like allows me to be very useful as a spy. I’m completely forgettable.” Kakashi shrugged, ripping a piece of rabbit, preparing to eat it.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. Sensing an opening, he decided to try. “I wouldn’t say you are forgettable at all, Kakashi.” Naruto said, looking up at Kakashi through his lashes. As Kakashi dropped his piece of rabbit, his Adam’s apple bobbed at the tone of Naruto’s voice, as well as the look on Naruto’s face. The tightness in his pants was uncomfortable and sudden. He thought Naruto had a crush on Hinata; he couldn’t risk his friendship with Naruto over a misunderstanding.

“W…what?” Kakashi’s voice sounded strangled.

“You are far from forgettable.” Naruto said standing and walking over towards Kakashi. Squatting down next to the silverette, Naruto looked at him from below his eyelashes again. “I could never forget you, ever.”

Kakashi cleared his throat, which was suddenly as dry as the sand of Gaara’s homeland. “W…what are you playing at Naruto?” Kakashi asked, eyeing the blonde warily.

“Kakashi…” licking his upper lip, Naruto looked at Kakashi with, what he hoped was a successful attractive look. He was never very good at dating stuff, as Sakura liked to point out all the time. “I…” Naruto stopped, suddenly uncertain. What if Kakashi didn’t love Naruto romantically? What if Guy was wrong, or what if something happened Kurama didn’t know that changed how Kakashi felt about Naruto? Uncertainty flooded through Naruto and he faltered. Suddenly, Kakashi’s sightless eyes peering out of the box, showing Naruto lost opportunities, flashed through Naruto’s mind. Naruto stuttered ahead. “I wanna tell you something. If you don’t agree with me, can you promise me that we will still be friends? Even if you hate what I have to tell you?” Naruto asked, the uncertainty flickering in his eyes.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, confusion clouding his eye. “Naruto, you are a very dear friend of mine. I do not believe there is anything you could tell me that would change my feelings for you or make me want to not be your friend. You have shown your true colors and you are a true friend with a strong will of fire. Please…tell me what is bothering you.” Kakashi begged.

Naruto nodded, blowing out a long breath. “Kakashi, I love you…I’ve loved you for years. I’d like to think that maybe you thought the same of me.”

Kakashi’s visible eye about bugged out of his head. “R…really?” Kakashi asked a tremor in his voice.

Naruto smiled softly, cupping Kakashi’s face in both his hands. “Really.” Before he could say anything, Naruto leaned up, planting soft lips on the fabric of the mask and kissing Kakashi gently. For a fraction of a second, Kakashi hesitated and then leaned into the kiss. 

“Naruto…I…” Kakashi hesitated, at a loss for words. Pulling Naruto to him, Kakashi leaned in, kissing him again, making words unnecessary.

()()()

Kakashi seemed lighter the next day after Naruto’s confession and their cuddle fest. To say that Pakkun was aggravated to be summoned to keep watch so Kakashi could cuddle with Naruto was an understatement. Still, Pakkun and Kurama had something in common. Both were glad their “masters” stopped sulking and being whiny little bitches with a Romeo and Juliet storyline for their life. Upon reaching the Sand Village and gaining audience with Gaara, Naruto hugged his dear friend. Gaara looked between the two men. “Something seems different.” Gaara noted. Kakashi stood impassively by as Naruto just tried, and failed, to look innocent. Gaara raised a hairless brow at Naruto, who busied himself with grabbing Gaara’s items. Sensing that his friend was not going to deign him with an answer, Gaara sighed and grabbed items out of Naruto’s grasp. “I’m not helpless.” Gaara groused. 

“Ready?” Naruto asked with a big grin. Sighing, Gaara nodded his assent and followed the blond jinchūriki.

Kakashi and Naruto didn’t speak of their kiss or …mutual… confession on the journey home. The two acted like perfect escorts, professional on the job. Staying alert, the two men got the Kazekage back in the Village a day early. Delivering the Kazekage to the Hokage, debriefing her but leaving out certain…details that were probably better left unsaid, the two were finally excused and relieved of being on duty. Leaving the office, Kakashi looked at Naruto as the door shut. “Want to go grab a drink?” Kakashi asked, testing this new ground they were about to embark on.

Naruto grinned. “Sure, but…you stink and smell like dog.”

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi snorted. “Of course I meant _after_ a shower? I’m filthy.” Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

“Sure.” Naruto chirped and grinned. “The only question is…my shower or yours?”


	4. Arc 1-Single, Chapter 3: The Gift

Kakashi sat at the bar, waiting for Naruto to come in. After almost passing out from Naruto's flirty remark, Naruto laughed and assured Kakashi that he wasn't going to move that fast. Kakashi was relieved. While he was in love with Naruto, he didn't want to ruin this relationship like he had so many things in life. He wanted to court Naruto, treasure him, treat him like the precious person he was, not the monster the jinchuriki was seen as when he was a child. As Kakashi’s mind started to take him down a dark path, blond hair came into view.

Kakashi stared appreciatively at Naruto's form. It wasn't often that shinobi were out of uniform, and, Kakashi could admit looking at Naruto, that was a damn shame. Naruto wore a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and a black mesh shirt. 

"Hey." Naruto smiled at Kakashi, sitting down on a stool next to Kakashi. Looking at Kakashi, Naruto was impressed. Kakashi was in black jeans and black turtleneck.

"Yo." Kakashi said, immediately feeling stupid. Before Naruto could notice something was wrong, the bartender came over for Naruto's order.

"Um, whatever he's having." Naruto said, motioning to Kakashi. Nodding, the bartender moved to fill the order, Kakashi ordering another one. “So...what are we having?” Naruto asked, looking at Kakashi’s glass.

“Whiskey.” Kakashi offered his glass to Naruto. Taking a sip, Naruto raised an eyebrow. “That’s smooth. You trying to get me drunk?” Naruto teased.

“You were the one to decide to drink this.” Kakashi noted dryly. Naruto let out a laugh, clapping Kakashi on the back, then he hugged him. There was genuine joy on Naruto’s face, which was normal. However, the undercurrent of relief was not. It was as if Naruto had just come out of battle and was still haunted by the images he had seen. Yet, they hadn’t been on a serious mission in at least a month. The swing in emotions was concerning Kakashi. First the odd questions on the field and the impromptu hugging again. After getting their whiskeys, Kakashi led Naruto to a table in back. Sitting down next to Naruto, he eyed the younger man critically. “What happened?”

Naruto looked shocked, then uncomfortable. “I...I don’t know what you mean.” Shifting his blue eyes away, he took a big drink, and shivered at the burn that went down him. Kakashi continued to eye him carefully. Naruto viewed the older man from the side of his eye. Suddenly, a band started playing. Smiling, Naruto started tapping his feet, directing his attention to the band. Kakashi wasn’t really amused. However, he knew Naruto wasn’t ready to talk about it, so he let it drop...for now. “Wanna dance?” Naruto asked, excitement creeping in his voice.

“I’m not a big dancer, but I’ll try.” Kakashi said, finishing his whiskey. Taking Naruto’s hand, he went out onto the dance floor with the hyper blond. As the two started to dance, Kakashi was relieved to see Naruto loosen up. Slipping arms around Kakashi’s neck when a slow song came on, Naruto laid his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. Breathing in the wood scent, Naruto calmed down.

“I love the way you smell.” Naruto confessed, blushing. 

“What do I smell like?” Kakashi asked, smiling at the cute confessional.

“Like the forest.” Naruto nuzzled into Kakashi’s neck, making the butterflies careen through Kakashi’s stomach. Continuing to smile, Kakashi pulled Naruto in close, swaying to the music. 

After three drinks and two hours later, Naruto was tired. Sensing this, Kakashi leaned in Naruto's ear so he could be heard, "Wanna go someplace quieter?" Looking up, Naruto nodded and let himself follow the silverette out of the bar. As the wind washed over both of their bodies Naruto shivered pleasantly. Leading him back to his apartment, Kakashi opened the door, ushering Naruto inside. Slipping off his shoes, Naruto went and sat down on the couch.

Kakashi went into the kitchen, brewing some tea. Bringing in a tray with the tea, cups, honey and sugar cubes, he sat them down. Pouring some tea, he offered it to Naruto. Smiling, Naruto put a couple cubes in his. Taking a sip he smiled. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

"Know more about what has you acting so bold." Kakasho stated bluntly, but kindly. Naruto looked uncomfortable.

"I dont know what you are talking about." Naruto said, eyeing the tea cup.

Kakashi sighed. "I normally don’t press...but this seems odd and rather important. What if I make you a deal that neither are comfortable with, but is equally trust inducing? What if I show you my face, would you then tell me?" Kakashi had no idea why this was so important to him, but it was.

Naruto perked up. "Well…" Suddenly, doubt crossed Naruto's face. "I...I don't know what you will think of me."

Kakashi pulled down his mask, staring at Naruto. “I will never think less than the best about you.”

Gasping, Naruto stared at Kakashi. "You are definitely not forgettable." Memorizing the shape of Kakashi's normally hidden face, the blond knucklehead reached up and touched the beauty mark. Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Naruto gulped and then whispered, "You died...you were murdered the day after Hinata and I were married. I used Kurama to go back in time to save you."

Kakashi's eyes flew open. "What?" His eyes showed concern.

Naruto pulled away and wrapped his arms around himself, standing, turning his back on Kakashi. "You think I am crazy." His voice sounded hurt as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

Standing, Kakashi went over, wrapping his arms around Naruto, his chest to the blond’s back, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. "No, I don't. I just can't believe you would do something that monumental for me. I have read of the beasts having that ability. But, I am not that important."

Naruto turned around, cupping Kakashi's face in his hands. Leaning up, Naruto kissed Kakashi gently, trying to pour all of the emotions he had about Kakashi into that kiss, all of the love, respect, longing and desire. Looking at that dark eye, Naruto whispered, "You are my most precious person. I would die for you." 

()()()

Kakashi looked at himself in the mirror. He felt silly in a suit, but he knew it was appropriate. Stepping out, he headed to the wedding site. Entering and smiling under his mask, he made appropriate small talk as he tried to hide in a corner. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his elbow. Looking over, he saw Naruto in a dark suit, cerulean eyes shining. "Hi."

Kakashi's throat felt dry. "Hi. You look very handsome." Kakashi noted that the blue of the tie matched the cerulean of the jinchuriki's eyes.

Smiling, Naruto nudged Kakashi. "You don't look half bad yourself." A light dusting of pink on the cheek was the answer to the blond's praise.

Suddenly, everyone started to settle down as the ceremony began. Sitting down, Kakashi noted that Naruto sat down next to him. Naruto noted that Hinata was beautiful and looked very happy with Kiba. Smiling, looking over at Kakashi, Naruto knew he had made the right decision. Reaching out, Naruto took Kakashi's hand in his, placing it on Kakashi's knee. Kakashi's eye-smile made Naruto’s heart flutter.

The reception was much better than the wedding in Naruto's opinion. The alcohol flowed freely, and Kakashi and Naruto were inseparable. Sakura and Sasuke agreed to meet up with the duo the next day for lunch, since Sakura was demanding to know when “this” as she kept pointing to Naruto and Kakashi, happened.

Naruto woke up tangled in Kakashi's legs and sheets. Sitting up quickly, Naruto noted that they were both clothed. Letting out a sigh, Naruto lay back down as his head protested due to the extraordinary amount of alcohol Naruto had imbibed. Relaxing in relief, Naruto propped his arms under his head, staring at the ceiling and smiling over the memories of the night before.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. A black eye opened and groaned. Creating a clone, Kakashi lay in bed, a pillow over his head as the clone went to answer the door. Suddenly, the clone brought in an orange box tied with black ribbon. Setting it on the bed, Kakashi sat up and reached for the box.

“Don’t!” Naruto screamed, grabbing Kakashi’s wrist before the Jonin could touch the box.

“Naruto, what is wrong?” Kakashi asked, pausing and raising an eyebrow at the blond who was staring in horror at the box.

“T...that box...that is what your head was in before I changed the past.” Naruto looked up at Kakashi as he whimpered out his explanation.

Kakashi’s face softened and he pulled Naruto up into a hug. “Hey, I’m here...I’m alive. It’s probably just another one of your heroes welcoming gifts.”

Naruto nodded and reached out a shaking hand, untying the bow. He still didn’t quite buy Kakashi’s theory, but he had to know what was in the box. He couldn’t let it sit there forever. Opening the box, a repugnant but familiar smell came wafting out. As Naruto looked inside, black eyes stared out lifelessly from the box, and the Uchiha clan was now truly extinguished.


	5. Arc 1: Single, Chapter 4-Closure

Naruto clenched his fists. “Granny, I am going to find the killer.” Those were the first words Naruto had said since seeing his in fact if not in bloodline, nii-san’s lifeless head in the orange satin of the box. His voice was remarkably calm, although the veins in his neck were straining against the bronze surface of his skin. Kakashi stood silently by Naruto’s side, prepared to react at a moment’s notice, as he had no idea how Mr. Unpredictable would react. He was shaken a bit as well. Sasuke had become an asset to the village after the war, and Kakashi was sorry to see him dead. Tsunade’s hazel eyes snapped sharply up at Naruto, even through the hangover-induced pain.

“I am doing that now, Naruto. We cannot run off half-cocked. We have to have information. I have shinobi out trying to gather information and we are analyzing Sasuke’s body. You are not to leave the village.” Her voice was strained and tired.

Naruto frowned; Kakashi felt the muscles in the blond’s entire body clench. “Me and Kurama can’t sit around doing nothing!”

“Naruto! This is what the killer wants! Otherwise, why send the head to you? They want you and Kurama. That much is certain. Therefore, you are not to leave the village and that is an order. Understood?” Tsunade’s eyes locked with Naruto’s. A cerulean eye twitched in response. Tsunade sighed. 

Kakashi looked at Naruto. Finally, he broke the stalemate. “Naruto, she’s right. You need to stay in the village. There’s nothing you can do, and you are a target.” Naruto jerked his head at Kakashi, eyes showing disappointment and betrayal. Kakashi touched Naruto’s elbow. When that did not garner a response, Kakashi added some pressure and gripped it, steering Naruto out of the office. Sighing, Kakashi led Naruto out by pressure on the elbow and steered him towards Kakashi’s apartment. 

Once getting behind closed doors, Naruto’s eyes blazed and his anger bubbled over. “How could you? After what I did to save you, then you just agree to sit here and do nothing?” Naruto’s anger was brimming, his arms shaking. He started to pace.

Kakashi said nothing, but went to grab a pack, tossing it to Naruto. As it bounced off Naruto’s head and onto the floor, Kakashi started grabbing food and setting it on the table. “I would suggest you help me fill this bag with rations.”

Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise and then a big grin broke over his face as he grabbed the food and started putting it in the bag. “But how are we gonna get out of here without anyone seeing us? You’re pretty noticeable you know, even though you tried so hard not to be with the mask and all.” Naruto’s face scrunched up in a thoughtful position.

Kakashi frowned. Standing, he looked back at Naruto. “I have no idea what you are talking about. I am leaving; I’m not required to stay in the village.” As Naruto started to get angry again, Kakashi made the signs and summoned his ninken. “I’m going to have you smell around this package and see if you can find a scent that’s not mine, Naruto’s or Sasuke’s. Can you do that?” he reached down, scratching Pakkun’s ear.

Pakkun looked somewhat offended. “Of course I can. Geez, you fall in love and lose all faith in me.” Hmphing, he and the others started sniffing around as Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s arm again. 

“Whaddaya mean? I’m going if you are going!” Naruto puffed up. Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

“Sometimes you can be very dense.” Unrolling a scroll, he laid it on the table. As he brought out a change of clothes, he murmured to himself, “Yes, I must take this scroll and anything in it.” As he put his clothes in, he sighed. “Pakkun, it really is sad that transporting people within scrolls can’t happen…most don’t have the physical stamina to withstand it…not like a jinchuriki could.”

Pakkun looked up at hearing his name, rolled his eyes at Kakashi’s blatant hint as Naruto’s eyes widened in wonder. “Yea…but wait…Kakashi, I don’t have the jutsu to do th…”

“Kid, this jutsu is infused in the scroll. Kakashi bought three when he was a genin, just in case he needed them. He’s never used one til now. All ya gotta do is put your hand on it.” Pakkun went back to sniffing. Grinning, Naruto nodded and created a couple shadow clones.

“Stay here, act like me.” He stated to them as he slammed his hand a bit too eagerly on it, cracking the table as he was sucked in. 

“Boss…he is dense.” Pakkun grumbled.

Kakashi sighed. “I know. But…between you and me…he is adorably dense.”

Pakkun rolled his eyes again and went back to searching for a scent.

()()()

Kakashi strolled to the gates, pack on his back. Just as he was about to leave, Sakura rushed to him. “Kakashi-sensei…where is Naruto? I went to his apartment, but he wasn’t there.” Sniffing, Sakura’s eyes were red. Kakashi noticed what a fine kunoichi she had become. She was a very strong willed woman and skilled shinobi in her own right.

Kakashi shrugged. “He was angry that I agreed with Hokage-sama. Last time I saw him was in my apartment. Why, is something the matter?”

“No, I just know how angry he was. Wait…where are _you_ going?” Her eyes shrewdly saw the bag.

“My pack found a scent and I am following it.” Nodding, he motioned towards where Bull and Pakkun were waiting at the gate, having caught a scent. Kakashi had sent a missive to Tsunade, who agreed to allow him, and _only_ him to follow the trail, since scent trails went away quickly afterwards.

“Thank you.” Sakura impulsively hugged Kakashi, who stiffened unconsciously and then relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. Her eyes glassy, she pulled back. Rubbing her stomach, she frowned, bowing her head. “Sasuke was so happy he was going to be a daddy.”

()()()

An hour out of the Village, Kakashi sat down, pulling out his pack. Pulling out the small scroll tucked carefully in his pouch, Kakashi opened it, releasing the jutsu. Naruto rolled out, panting heavily. “Geez, why’d ya wait so long?” Naruto glared at Kakashi, gasping for breath.

“I had to get far enough away.” Kakashi tucked the scroll back into his pouch. “We have a trail, let’s keep going.” As the men kept following Pakkun, Naruto worried. He was trying to wrap his head around this. Why did someone keep killing? Why try this when he changed history? It had to be something else…something to do with him. So, what was it? Frowning, Naruto felt like he should figure it out, but he could not. Looking over at Kakashi, maybe, just maybe, Kakashi could figure it out. Naruto would tell him later.

Pakkun stopped. Nodding at the cave in front of him. “Boss…the smell ends in there.” Nodding, Kakashi looked at Naruto. Naruto’s face set and he nodded. Moving close to Naruto, Kakashi whispered, “Remember…we need to know why and how…” Naruto nodded again, jaw set.

As the two crept into the cave, there was a small fire illuminating the back wall. As the duo crept on into the back, Naruto saw the figure bent over the fire. **_Be careful, kid. We can’t change time again._** Nodding at what Kurama said, Naruto followed Kakashi as the men hugged the wall and then crept behind a huge stalagmite formation. As the two sat silently, trying to figure out their next steps, the figure stood. “I know you are there. You have come for me. I know that, and I’m ready.” The voice…that voice….Naruto knew it but he couldn’t place it. Looking at Kakashi, Kakashi shrugged, his forehead wrinkling as he, too tried to place the voice. However, since there was a lack of surprise, and no immediate attempt to kill the two shinobi, Kakashi went ahead and stepped out, Naruto next to him. As the figure looked up, Naruto knew why he knew that voice…it was his. While the hair was black, the eyes were blue, and the whisker marks were still there.

“W…what?” Kakashi stood, chidori forming at this strange vision in front of him.

“I’m ready.” Dark Naruto said. “To keep this from being too confusing, call me by my name…Menma.”

“Why do you look like me?” Naruto demanded. He probably should not have asked this question first, but he just didn’t have a choice…it’s as if his tongue was working on its own.

“Because I _am_ you.” Menma said matter-of-factly. At Naruto’s confusion shown on his face, Menma frowned. “Kurama didn’t tell you.” he noted, disappointment evident. Naruto shook his head no. Sighing, Menma ushered them to sit. Naruto went up and sat by the fire. Kakashi refrained from sitting, but leaned against the wall to protect his back to listen but also stay alert. Edging close to Naruto, he kept his eyes on Menma.

“I did not expect to be the one to explain this. I just learned it upon coming to this world. Anyways…changing time changes you. It extracts a cost on you. Kurama was supposed to explain that before you changed time…” Menma’s eyes showed disapproval as Naruto felt compelled to protect Kurama.

“He asked, I said I didn’t care what the cost was.” Naruto explained defensively.

“Well, the cost is that you lose a part of your soul. Which caused me to exist. I shaved off of you in the process of traveling back in time.” Menma responded calmly.

“If you’re me, then why kill Sasuke?!?” Naruto demanded. “You know how I felt about him, he was my brother!” Tears pricked at Naruto’s eyes as the memory came back in force as he vocalized it.

Menma nodded, not even looking upset. “You can’t change the mileposts of fate. You stopped Kakashi from dying, so it went to the one you loved the second best. It went to Sasuke. My existence is solely to complete what you tried to stop fate from doing.”

“But you didn’t….Kakashi lived! Fate didn’t get Kakashi!” Naruto stated, thoroughly confused.

Menma sighed. “Sometimes, Naruto, I can’t believe we are the same person.” Before Naruto could look offended, Menma continued, “Kakashi’s death wasn’t the milepost. The death of the one closest to you is the milepost. Extreme loss after knowing and feeling what you lost. That is the milepost.”

“Bullshit! I lost Jiraiya already. You’re lying!” Naruto started to stand as Menma held out a hand to stop him.

“You were very close to Jiraiya; this is true…but not as close as you are to Kakashi or Sasuke.” Standing, Menma offered his hand to Naruto. “Now, fate has aligned itself. However, you still have the problem you created to deal with. You need to kill me, or I will continue to kill. I have gotten a taste of it…and I like it. However, I know I am an anachronism and I do not belong here. Therefore, I have accepted my fate. Fate always gets her way.” As Naruto scrambled up, he looked confused and looked over at Kakashi, who looked impassively at Naruto.

**_He’s right. About it all, kid. And you need to destroy him. He doesn’t belong here._ **

_You didn’t tell me I’d become evil!_

**_You didn’t become evil. A slice of you came off…it happened to be an evil slice._** Naruto could hear the sigh in Kurama’s voice.

_I don’t wanna kill myself!_

**_Kid, you want Kakashi to do it? You wanna put that death on him, too?_ **

Naruto looked over at Kakashi, who was staring at Naruto, the question in his eye. Frowning, Naruto’s shoulders slumped. “No…I’ll do it.” Walking over to Menma, he looked at him. “I’ll make it quick.”

()()()

“So it’s my fault that Sasuke is dead.” Naruto said flatly, as the two men prepared to sleep in the cave that night and return to the Village the next morning. After killing Menma, these were the first words Naruto had said in the past three hours. Pakkun and Bull sat at the entrance of the cave guarding it as Kakashi had pulled Naruto onto a mat, holding the younger man against his chest as Naruto sat towards the fire.

“Naruto, the pain and responsibility will always be there. I understand the pain of not being able to save your comrade. In addition, even though you will not believe me, this is not your fault. You did not know what would happen.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Yea, but I would have if I would have let Kurama tell me.” Naruto pointed out.

“Oh? Do you really believe that Kurama knew it would be Sasuke, or that this particular event would have happened?” Kakashi asked, his voice tired.

**_Kid, every time travel is different. I could not have predicted this. All I was going to tell you was that the cost would be painful. However, I could not have told you what the painful cost would have been. Based on that, would you have changed your mind?_ **

_No._ Naruto stated slowly, shamefully after thinking hard about the question. _It wouldn’t have changed my mind at all._

**_Enjoy the happiness you have. You may not always have it._ **

That sobering thought silenced Naruto, his eyes blinking wide into the darkness of the recesses of the cave. Frowning long into the night, sleep evaded the knucklehead into the wee hours of the morning as Kakashi held him, sleeping peacefully next to Naruto.

()()()

Kakashi went back to his apartment and let Naruto out of the other scroll he had packed before going to report to Tsunade. He figured why torture Naruto anymore. Huffing, Naruto rolled out onto the floor. “Geez, those are uncomfortable!” The grousing made Kakashi smile under his mask, it was so close to Naruto and so different from somber Naruto that it made Kakashi smile.

“Now, you stay here and I am going to go report to the Hokage.” Naruto frowned but nodded, knowing it was better to pick his battles. Dispelling his shadow clones, he then went into the bathroom, and drew a hot bath, hoping to drown his troubles. As the jinchuriki slid into the hot water, he closed his eyes, letting the water ease his tired muscles. He vowed he would be a good uncle to Sasuke’s child and never let the baby forget how amazing their dad was. He vowed that to Sasuke.

()()()

As Kakashi reported to the Hokage the results of his mission, her frown deepened. “This doesn’t make sense Kakashi. Just some random rogue ninja wanted to kill Sasuke because he liked killing?” Her eyebrows scrunched up so much her diamond couldn’t be seen. Kakashi kept calm; he had to make her buy this story.

Kakashi shrugged. “This is what I learned, Hokage-sama. Some say that killing is a drug. And…having been in the ANBU, I can attest to truth in that statement.” His response was so quiet Tsunade would have missed it had she not been listening intently.

“You are certain of this killer being the one who killed Sasuke?” Tsunade stared hard at Kakashi.

“Yes. He volunteered the information before I even asked a question after I trapped him. Pakkun tracked him down efficiently. He was the murderer. It was unfortunate, but I was not able to bring him back alive.” Kakashi stood at attention. What he said was true, if somewhat misleading.

Tsunade stared hard at Kakashi for several minutes and then finally nodded. “Alright. Do you want to tell Naruto, or shall I?”

Kakashi looked thoughtful. “I’ll let him know. He may take it better from me.” Tsunade nodded, relieved at not having to tell Naruto and gladly left the job to Kakashi as Kakashi turned and left.

()()()

Life went on. Naruto never could quite shake the melancholy of Sasuke’s death, and threw himself into being the best Uncle to Sarada that he could be. He and Kakashi married and lived quietly, with him ascending to Hokage. He was loved and respected, gaining everything he wanted. When spoken of, his people had only good things to say of their Hokage. He was fair, he was honest, he was loyal…his only fault is that he was late. Whenever Naruto was late, Kakashi knew where to find him, and often stood for hours with him at the Memorial Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of this arc. Next posting of this story will start a new arc! Hope you all are enjoying!


	6. Arc 2:  No Talk, Chapter 1:  Tabula Rasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: the start of each arc will be similar; the last half of the first chapter will be different, when naruto has to make his choice. So this is from serenity, on ao3: Just after Kyuubi is sealed, Naruto uses Talk-no-jutsu and tears off the seal. Kurama agrees to kill Danzo, and hunt down and destroy Zetsu, in exchange for forming the chakra cloak and leaving Konoha.

Standing and stretching, Naruto looked at his sleeping bride. The sun’s rays shone on her face, sleeping and at peace, her beautiful face framed by soft black waves. Smiling, he went into the kitchen. Humming quietly, the blond looked out the window as his mind drifted back to the day before. So many of their friends were there to support them in their union. Tsunade, Iruka, and…of course, Kakashi was there. Leaning forward, putting his chin on his hand, Naruto smiled. Kakashi looked simply… _stunning_ in his clothing. That suit looked fabulous on him. Naruto’s lips turned down in a frown. He should not be thinking like that. Naruto was married and Kakashi never looked at him like that anyways. That’s why Naruto married Hinata. 

Oh, he loved Hinata, very much…it’s just…well, his first choice would have been Kakashi. However, Kakashi was attracted to no one, and definitely not Naruto. Hinata wanted to marry Naruto, was sweet and devoted, a great friend, and would do well as a life partner. Naruto wasn’t an idiot…he didn’t want to be alone his entire life. So…he settled on Hinata. It’s what everyone expected, anyways. It was nice and comfortable. She would be a good life mate and a good Hokage’s wife.

The knock woke him from his reverie. Going over to the door, Naruto opened it. A box was on the floor, wrapped in orange paper with a black ribbon. Stooping, he picked it up…it was heavier than it looked. Smiling at the coloring, he read the tag. “For Your Wedding.” Sitting it on the table, he decided to wait until Hinata woke up. Going to get his tea, he blew on it, cooling it. Propping himself up on the windowsill, he looked out the window, his eyes drifting to the Hokage Tower. He thought he saw movement in the tower, but he was sure it wasn’t Kakashi. It was much too early for him. Naruto’s mouth lifted up in a smile. Suddenly, he felt Hinata’s arms wrap around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Good morning.” she whispered.

“Hey, morning.” Smiling he pulled her into a kiss. Pulling away and twisting around, he motioned to the box. “We got another present. You wanna open it?”

Hinata shook her head no. “Those are your colors; I’ll let you do the honors.” Grinning, Naruto started undoing the ribbon. Opening the box there was a huge stench; Naruto almost vomited. Looking into the box, the world became slippery and it was hard to breathe. There was Kakashi’s head, sightless eyes staring at his former student.

()()()

“We can’t just stand here and do nothing!” Naruto’s fists were at his side; he was shaking in anger, his face red. Hinata stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder to provide him support. 

Tsunade sat at the Hokage’s desk, reluctantly having been brought back as Hokage at the Sixth’s demise. She still had the hangover from the wedding reception the night before. Shizune stood at her side, large dark eyes solemn. “I am _not_ doing nothing, Naruto. However, I cannot run off half-cocked to find Kakashi’s murderer. The village has been locked down and I have already sent out several ANBU to find any leads.” Her hazel eyes shone with sadness and fatigue. “His body is being analyzed.”

“I’m going! Kurama and I can find them!” Naruto’s rage boiled over, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as the beast coiled in agitation inside him. Kakashi was Naruto’s precious person…therefore making him Kurama’s precious person to an extent, since Naruto was going apeshit nuts without the silver-haired sensei.

“You will do no such thing!” Tsunade snapped standing and slamming her hand on the desk, the wood groaning in protest. “I do not need you sacrificed as well because you run off all hotheaded! It may very well be exactly what the murderer wants!” Her hazel eyes glinted in warning.

“Naruto, Tsunade is right.” Guy responded. His voice sounded dead. Naruto swung his head angrily to tell Guy his what fors, but stopped at the sight. Guy’s brilliant smile was gone, his eyes dull, his body stooped. Rock Lee was staring at his former sensei in worry. “This is an attempt to get you off guard and not thinking straight. We do not know what they want, but it is likely you and the fox are a part of the plan. Kakashi would never…” Guy stopped as his voice broke and he looked away.

As voices kept speaking around him, Naruto felt suffocated. He heard various phrases, vaguely deciphering that the village was in complete lockdown and ANBU were being assigned to him and Hinata. Shaking his head, he shrugged off Hinata’s hand and stormed out, hearing Tsunade’s voice following him, “You aren’t to leave the village, Uzumaki.”

Naruto walked through the village, sightless, looking for somewhere to be alone. Hinata followed him for a bit. Finally, he stopped. “Hinata, just…go home. I need some time alone.” He tried hard to not make his voice sound angry. Squeaking her approval, Hinata gave him a hug. Naruto returned it, kissing her temple before she scampered off. Walking aimlessly, he found himself outside of Hatake’s apartment. Sliding down the wall, Naruto buried his head in his hands, and wept…truly wept for the first time since this morning when he found Kakashi’s head.

An overwhelming feeling of emptiness descended on Naruto. He had never imagined life without Kakashi…never thought he would need to. Kakashi was always so…dependable. He was one of the first to be somewhat kind to Naruto, after Iruka, of course. And…he was a prodigy for Kami’s sake…he should have been smart enough to keep himself from being killed, damnit!

“He wouldn’t want you to sacrifice yourself. He would want you to live life, full of the springtime of youth.” Guy’s dull voice wafted over Naruto. Looking up, he saw Guy’s sad eyes. Saying nothing, Naruto put his head on his bent knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. Guy sat down next to Naruto, patting the young man’s shoulder.

“He loved you but feared saying anything because you seemed so happy with Hinata.” Squeezing his hands against his knees, Naruto wished Guy would shut up. He didn’t need to know this. It would not fix anything. It just ripped open the wound in his heart, making him kick himself with how stupid he had been for not making a move of his own. Fresh tears leaked out, as he said nothing, silently sobbing.

 ** _Naruto, I am sorry. Would you change anything if you could?_** Kurama’s voice curled through Naruto’s brain.

_You aren’t funny. You know I would. Esp…especially now, after Guy._

**_But would you give up everything? Would you give up an eternity for him, even if you were never able to be with him?_** Naruto could feel Kurama’s curiosity.

 _You know I would, but I can’t, so this is stupid daydreaming!_ Naruto bit back angrily.

**_Not necessarily. We can go back in time, you can change one thing, and then we can be thrown back here, to this time in the present. But then…you must live with those changes, good or bad. And…there is no_ guarantee _that Hatake will not be killed._**

_However…there is a chance I can save him, right?_ Naruto’s heart lifted at the possibility of having Kakashi alive.

**_Yes, that is always a possibility. But, there is a cost._ **

_A cost? Whatever the cost, I’ll pay it._

**_Don’t you want to know the cost?_ **

_No, it doesn’t matter, let’s go._

**_Well, where do you want to go to change things?_ **

Naruto sat there, thinking. He didn’t understand _why_ he was gifted with Kakashi’s head, unless…Naruto jerked his head up. Some people still hated Kurama and were scared of him. Maybe, just maybe, if Naruto could go back in time and talk to angry Kurama, _maybe_ he could convince Kurama to stop the destruction and therefore stop the hating of Kurama…or at least the degree of hatred that there had been when Naruto was a child. Then maybe they wouldn’t hate Naruto and he could save his beloved precious person.

_I wanna go back to the night of my birth. I want to talk to younger you…convince you to not destroy the village._

**_Um, Naruto…._** Naruto could feel Kurama’s hesitation, but he felt confident. He knew his Talk-no-jutsu was effective when he set his mind to it. And he was definitely setting his mind to it.

 _C’mon…just do it._ Naruto could sense that Kurama acquiesced and so he settled down, setting his hands on his knees, closing his eyes, and breathing deeply, trying to settle down. As he calmed down, he suddenly felt a spinning inside as his body felt like electricity was running through it. As he sucked in some air, the world went dark.

Suddenly, he felt warm. He couldn’t open his eyes, and he felt a warm liquid all around him, almost as if he was in a pool. _Where am I?_ He was cramped, and his knees were almost at his nose. Suddenly, he heard his mother’s voice, pain filled and weak.

“You are going to be so handsome, ya know?” He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t. “Your daddy and I can’t wait to meet you, ya know?” He felt her love even though he couldn’t see her. Suddenly, he realized that he was in his mother’s stomach. _Shit…this was going to make things harder…_ Sighing, he realized that was probably what Kurama was hesitant about. Determination braced through Naruto and he tried to reach out and feel if he could talk to Kurama inside Kushina.

_Wh…Kurama, are you in there…I mean, here, with me and mom?_

**_Brat, you know I am. I’m still sealed in this Uzumaki…for now._** Kurama was brimming and shaking with anticipation.

_Kurama, please, listen to me. You know I’m talking more normal than a baby would…and that’s because future you sent me back in time to talk to you._

**_Brat, what are you saying?_** Kurama’s voice had changed to caution. 

_So, just listen to me. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I think you can feel that I am telling the truth. I don’t have very long, just ten minutes total, to try to convince you. You are going to be freed when I am born because of the weak bond. But the Uchihas, Madara to be exact, are using you to try to destroy the village. Madara Uchiha will convince you to destroy the Leaf as part of their agenda. But that’s not the case. The Leaf doesn’t hate you…they are just scared of you. However, what if I make you a deal…I’ll tear off the seal from me if you agree to not destroy the village, stopping Danzo and the Zetsu as well. You give me the chakra cloak and I’ll say you are still inside me, and you stay away from Konoha and then you’ll be free. Deal?_

**_Brat, this is a joke. A cheap trick. You will never give me my freedom. Besides, what do I get for killing this Danzo and Zetsu and giving you the chakra cloak?_ **

About then, Naruto felt himself being pushed out. He knew he was running out of time. _If I say you are still in me, they will believe me…and being able to call the chakra cloak will confirm for any haters. Look, watch me after birth, I’ll prove what I’m saying is true. Don’t destroy anything just yet, please?_ Suddenly, the world was bright and very, very cold and Naruto could do nothing but scream at the shock to his system. As he opened his eyes, he blearily could see his faces and shapes. Realizing he was running out of time, he concentrated, achieving sage mode.

 ** _Blond brat, how did you do that?_** Naruto looked up and saw that Kurama had not yet attacked anything, but was staring at Naruto with confusion.

 _I told you, I’m from the future. Kakashi-sensei was murdered and you sent me back in time to try to save him. I only have ten minutes total, and I’m out of time almost._ Naruto turned his baby face to look at Kurama, staring at him with blue eyes bright with intelligence that shouldn’t be there.

 ** _I don’t know why I believe you, but I do._** Kurama stared intently at Naruto.

Naruto felt happy, until he realized what was about to happen. He cried out as the Reaper Death Seal was created. He felt Kurama being sealed in him, howling in rage. **_Triiiick!_** Naruto could feel the beast thrashing inside him in anger at the perceived trick.

 _No! I’m going to pull the seal off!_ As the pain caused Naruto to almost pass out, he closed his eyes, willing himself to hang on. Catching his breath, he opened his eyes, and stared at his parents’ dying bodies. Wanting to cry out, wanting to reach out, he could do nothing as their last breaths left them.

Kurama was roiling in rage inside him. _Kurama, I’m going to take the seal off. I didn’t trick you. Listen to me!_ Naruto closed his eyes and went into the soul prison, Kurama pacing angrily. Crawling over, Naruto crawled up the bars, gripping the seal and ripping it off, falling backwards in the process. Kurama charged out and sniffed at Naruto.

 ** _You…you told the truth?_** Kurama asked in awe.

 _Please…keep your end of the bargain._ The world went dark.

()()()

Naruto woke up. Yawning, he ran his hand through his hair and stared out at the sunny sky. Suddenly, he remembered what happened. Looking over, he didn’t see Hinata. He shot straight up and fell out of bed. Throwing on some clothes, he rushed out. Looking around, he didn’t see anything that looked unusual. As he passed some people, they nodded their hellos. Rushing to the training ground of Team Seven, it was empty. Frowning again, he rushed to the hospital and found Sakura. Looking up, she raised an eyebrow. “Hey Naruto, what’s up?”

“Uh…I…I was looking for Kakashi?” Naruto stated stupidly.

Sakura looked at him and sighed. “You lost him? You can’t even keep track of the Hokage?” Sighing again, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know where he is, Naruto. You are the one working with him…so if you can’t find him I don’t know what to tell you.” About then, a brunette walked up and started talking to Sakura. Waving at Sakura, Naruto put on a goofy smile and turned around; dropping the smile once he was out of the hospital. As he was walking, lost in thought, he bumped into Choji, landing hard on his butt.

“Oh, hey Naruto. Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Choji offered a hand and Naruto grabbed it, getting to his feet.

“Hey, Choji…I need to ask a weird question, okay?” Naruto squinted; Choji seemed to be the same. “Um, when did Danzo die? Was it before the war, or during?” Naruto scratched his neck and chuckled nervously. “I had this weird dream, and it’s messing me up.” He looked up, hoping Choji bought it.

Pulling out a bag of chips, Choji started eating. “Um, Naruto, there hasn’t been a war since the Third Great Ninja War, so Danzo died while we were still babies. You need to go to the hospital?” Choji was looking concerned at Naruto.

“No, no!” Naruto waved his hands while he grinned. “That’s what I thought; the dream was just soooo realistic. I uh, I uh better get back to work. Thanks! See ya!” Naruto headed toward the Tower. _Well, I guess I will go back to the Tower to see if he is there. Thank Kami you kept your word, Kurama. At least I know he’s still alive._ _Kurama….Kurama?_ Naruto realized then that he was…alone. Feeling around, Kurama wasn’t there. Creeping down an alley, Naruto sat down and concentrated. Walking into his soul prison, he saw the bars open and … nothing. Kurama had kept his bargain. For the first time, Naruto was truly alone.

Sitting up sadly, not realizing how much he would miss Kurama, Naruto moved toward the Hokage’s Tower. Suddenly, Naruto looked down at his hand. No ring. He let out a big breath. He was going to tell Kakashi and not make the same mistake again. Walking back to the Tower, he kept looking around, but couldn’t see anything wrong.

Walking in, Kakashi looked up from the desk. “Sleep in, Naruto?” Kakashi asked rather formally, Naruto thought.

“Uh…yea…bad dream. Sorry, sensei.” Naruto blushed as Kakashi looked with confusion.

“Sensei?” Kakashi asked in confusion.

“Yea…you’re my sensei…Me, Sakura, and Sasuke were your genin. Team Seven, remember?” Naruto looked confused.

“Um, Naruto…I think maybe you slept in a bit too much. I’ve never been a sensei to anyone.” Concern shone from his dark eye that was visible. About then there was a knock on the door and Shikamaru came in.

“Excuse me, Hokage. The applicants are here. Are you and Naruto ready?” Shikamaru sounded bored, so that was a bit of normality.

“Of course, bring them in, please.”

Naruto looked back at Kakashi in confusion. “Uh, applicants?”

Kakashi sighed. “Yes, Naruto…applicants. We need to interview who will become my wife, as the Elders have determined that the Hokage needs a proper mate.”


	7. Arc 2:  No Talk, Chapter 2:  Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry for the huge delay. While my family and I never got sick (thank God), Corona nevertheless has affected me financially, as I haven’t had an income since mid-March. Due to my unique circumstances, I couldn’t apply for unemployment and I don’t start my new job until July. So, financial stressors effectively blocked any font of creativity I had. Now things are getting better and my creativity is returning. I will continue this and finish the arcs given and any new ones I get. I’m starting a new story, the teaser of which I just put up. It’s called “Once in a Lifetime?”

“Mate?” Naruto asked dumbly, staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at Naruto with concern and started to speak, but before more than a word could come out, Shikamaru led five women in, all with different clan symbols on their clothing. Turning, Naruto looked at the women and moved to stand by Kakashi’s right side. Shikamaru nodded at the two and bowed. “Lord Hokage, may I present the nominees from the following clans…” Naruto did not really hear what Shikamaru stated or what clans the women were from. He saw the women, all of varying heights and body shapes, all very beautiful. As Kakashi politely asked questions of the women, Naruto stood there, in shock, trying to figure out how this happened.

Finally, the women left as did Shikamaru. Feeling a tug on his elbow, Naruto looked at said elbow and saw Kakashi’s hand on his elbow. Looking at Kakashi, Naruto’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. Suddenly, he realized that Kakashi had been talking. “…Sakura, Naruto?”

“Huh? Wha’?” Naruto looked at Kakashi dumbly.

“Let’s go, Naruto. Can you walk?” Kakashi stood. Naruto looked at Kakashi, still confused. Sighing, Kakashi nodded. “Alright.” Coming over, he picked Naruto up bridal style. “We’ll be at the hospital soon.” Feeling the air pass by him, Naruto shook his head.

“Hey, wait…Kakashi-sensei stop.” Naruto wiggled enough to where Kakashi had to stop. Holding onto Naruto, Kakashi’s concerned eyes stared into the blue eyes.

“Naruto, we need to get you to the hospital. You are acting very odd and talking nonsense.” Adjusting Naruto again, Kakashi headed on towards the hospital.

“Stop!” Naruto jerked out of Kakashi’s arms. Standing down on his feet, he looked at Kakashi. “Look, I’m sorry Kakashi…I just…I got some stuff going on.” Turning around, he fled towards where he his apartment was. Stepping to the door, he put his key in the lock…but it didn’t budge. “Damnit.” Naruto grumbled. Shuffling dejectedly, he slipped his keys into his pockets. Trudging down onto the street, he let out a huff. He guessed Kurama was right. History changed a lot in this time line, and Kakashi did not seem to know him at all. Walking as the sun’s rays filtered over the hill, he bumped into someone. Looking up, he saw the silver-headed man invading his thoughts.

“Naruto? You rushed off.” Kakashi stated, staring at Naruto.

“Oh, yea. Sorry. I’ll make up the time tomorrow.” Naruto looked up; light surrounding Kakashi’s head as he blocked the sun.

“Is there something wrong? You seem…different. Off. Ever since the meeting about the mates.” Kakashi stared at Naruto, his face, what was visible of it, was unreadable.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. It didn’t matter. This was a different timeline, Kakashi wasn’t his Kakashi, and he’d never been. Nevertheless, he seemed so much like his Kakashi. Frowning, Naruto slumped his shoulders. “I just…I love you...like, boyfriend love or husband love. That is all. But I know this is just stupid talk. You’re going to get married and all.” Naruto kept looking down. Having said it, he didn’t know what Kakashi would do. He might run away in disgust. Staring at Kakashi’s feet, Naruto noticed that the feet hadn’t moved, even after several minutes. Looking up at Kakashi, he saw something worse than disgust in Kakashi’s eye. He saw pity.

“Oh…Naruto. I…I’m flattered, but I…I raised you after your father died. You are like a son to me.” Kakashi was definitely uncomfortable. Studying the younger man, Kakashi frowned. “But you don’t know that, do you? Naruto, what happened? You are not the Naruto I raised.”

Naruto felt sick to his stomach. Trudging over to a bench, Naruto sat down, Kakashi sitting down next to the blond. Shrugging, Naruto told Kakashi the whole story of his timeline, including how he grew to love Kakashi but didn’t say anything. He ended the story with waking up that morning.

Kakashi sighed, putting a comforting hand on Naruto’s knee. “Naruto, I am sorry. But...there was no Fourth Great Ninja War. Since Kurama mysteriously left the night your mother died, the Leaf Village has kept to itself. I watched over you since you were my sensei’s son. You went to the academy, got average marks, and became a shinobi. You aren’t a hero, you’ve never even met Gaara. Moreover, up to this moment, you have been very happy with Hinata. In fact, I was waiting for you to ask me to help pick out a wedding ring for her.” Kakashi’s voice was kind and sympathetic.

Naruto nodded, feeling the prick of tears in his eyes. Blinking fast, he cleared his throat. “Okay, yea…thanks. I told Kurama that I would be okay as long as you are alive, even if you weren’t with me. And that’s true…I will be okay. And I’ll marry Hinata. I…I just need some time, ya know? So, I think I’m going to go away for the weekend; try to wrap my head around what all has changed and what hasn’t.” Standing, Naruto stretched his eyes sad.

Kakashi stood as well. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he nodded. “That would probably be a good idea, Naruto. Come home tonight, and I will fill you in on everything I can. Then you can go, so you’ll know what you need to mull over. I’ll make ramen, okay? Um, do you still like ramen?” Kakashi’s eye twitched slightly.

Naruto grinned at that. “Oh yea, I love ramen! Sounds good.” Turning to leave, Naruto realized his problem. “Um…where do I live?”

Kakashi chuckled. “Let’s go home.”

()()()

Naruto leaned back. Kakashi had taken him home, shown him his room (which didn’t look much different from the previous time line), and then made homemade ramen. As Naruto ate, Kakashi slipped off his mask and told Naruto his history. Naruto had kept staring at Kakashi’s face, which was gorgeous, and making Naruto fairly glum. However, the stories warmed Naruto’s heart a bit.

Kakashi had acted like the dad to Naruto that Naruto hadn’t had. He looked at pictures of birthdays, Academy graduation, first mission leaving with his Team (Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were on a team led by Yamato) and becoming a chunin.

Heading to the living room, Naruto sat on the couch with Kakashi as he continued, filling Naruto in until late in the night. Finally, yawning, Naruto smiled. “Thanks ‘Kashi, Ima go to sleep.” Getting up and stretching, Naruto went to his bedroom and laid in his bed, thoughts whirling.

()()()

Naruto settled into his new life. He worked with Kakashi, learning about being a Hokage. Kakashi chose to marry a woman from the Inuzuka clan. She was a kind woman. She gave Kakashi a good home, and was devoted and kind. Kakashi never fell in love with her, but he loved her; he cared for her and respected her. Naruto dated Hinata, who was very similar to the Hinata he grew up with. She was sweet, nice and courageous. Finally, he asked her to marry him. She said yes. On the wedding day, Kakashi stood with Naruto in the groom’s father’s place. The next morning, no present of Kakashi’s head showed up.

Life went on. Naruto and Hinata had two children, Naruto became Hokage, and Kakashi became a very good grandfather. Kakashi’s wife died when they were in their fifties, and Kakashi never remarried.

One morning, when Naruto was in his fifties, he got the message he dreaded. Heading over to Kakashi’s, he sat with Hinata and their children around Kakashi’s bed, the thin, emaciated man laying quietly, breathing labored. Finally, Hinata ushered everyone out, leaving Naruto and Kakashi alone. Naruto sat with Kakashi, holding his hand. As they reminisced on old times, Naruto tried to keep Kakashi’s spirits up. Holding Kakashi’s hand as the night went on, Naruto did more of the talking. 

As Kakashi’s breathing got slower and slower, Naruto knew their time was almost done. Kakashi looked at Naruto. “Naruto…I…” Coughing, Kakashi drew in a ragged breath.

“Don’t, Kakashi. It’s okay.” Smoothing back Kakashi’s hair, Naruto got some water and held Kakashi’s head, helping him drink.

“Naruto…thank you…for…everything.” Smiling, Naruto held Kakashi’s hand and nodded. 

“No problem, ya know? You gave me a great life. You are my most precious person. Always. I don’t regret anything.” As Naruto sensed Kakashi’s soul leave his body, the tears spilled. Pulling Kakashi’s lifeless body to him in a hug, Naruto whispered into the gray hair. “I never stopped loving you, Kakashi.” Laying the body back down, Naruto put his forehead on his dead precious person’s hand, and wept.


	8. Arc 3:  Promise, Ch. 1-Tabula Rasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From WellJusticKLove (AO3) “you have stated, Naruto will change the past, right ? (To save Kakashi) maybe he can save Rin (or nit letting Kakaashi kill her himself ?)”

Standing and stretching, Naruto looked at his sleeping bride. The sun’s rays shone on her face, sleeping and at peace, her beautiful face framed by soft black waves. Smiling, he went into the kitchen. Humming quietly, the blond looked out the window as his mind drifted back to the day before. So many of their friends were there to support them in their union. Tsunade, Iruka, and…of course, Kakashi was there. Leaning forward, putting his chin on his hand, Naruto smiled. Kakashi looked simply… _stunning_ in his clothing. That suit looked fabulous on him. Naruto’s lips turned down in a frown. He should not be thinking like that. Naruto was married and Kakashi never looked at him like that anyways. That’s why Naruto married Hinata. 

Oh, he loved Hinata, very much…it’s just…well, his first choice would have been Kakashi. However, Kakashi was attracted to no one, and definitely not Naruto. Hinata wanted to marry Naruto, was sweet and devoted, a great friend, and would do well as a life partner. Naruto wasn’t an idiot…he didn’t want to be alone his entire life. So…he settled on Hinata. It’s what everyone expected, anyways. It was nice and comfortable. She would be a good life mate and a good Hokage’s wife.

The knock woke him from his reverie. Going over to the door, Naruto opened it. A box was on the floor, wrapped in orange paper with a black ribbon. Stooping, he picked it up…it was heavier than it looked. Smiling at the coloring, he read the tag. “For Your Wedding.” Sitting it on the table, he decided to wait until Hinata woke up. Going to get his tea, he blew on it, cooling it. Propping himself up on the windowsill, he looked out the window, his eyes drifting to the Hokage Tower. He thought he saw movement in the tower, but he was sure it wasn’t Kakashi. It was much too early for him. Naruto’s mouth lifted up in a smile. Suddenly, he felt Hinata’s arms wrap around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Good morning.” she whispered.

“Hey, morning.” Smiling he pulled her into a kiss. Pulling away and twisting around, he motioned to the box. “We got another present. You wanna open it?”

Hinata shook her head no. “Those are your colors; I’ll let you do the honors.” Grinning, Naruto started undoing the ribbon. Opening the box there was a huge stench; Naruto almost vomited. Looking into the box, the world became slippery and it was hard to breathe. There was Kakashi’s head, sightless eyes staring at his former student.

()()()

“We can’t just stand here and do nothing!” Naruto’s fists were at his side; he was shaking in anger, his face red. Hinata stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder to provide him support. 

Tsunade sat at the Hokage’s desk, reluctantly having been brought back as Hokage at the Sixth’s demise. She still had the hangover from the wedding reception the night before. Shizune stood at her side, large dark eyes solemn. “I am _not_ doing nothing, Naruto. However, I cannot run off half-cocked to find Kakashi’s murderer. The village has been locked down and I have already sent out several ANBU to find any leads.” Her hazel eyes shone with sadness and fatigue. “His body is being analyzed.”

“I’m going! Kurama and I can find them!” Naruto’s rage boiled over, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as the beast coiled in agitation inside him. Kakashi was Naruto’s precious person…therefore making him Kurama’s precious person to an extent, since Naruto was going apeshit nuts without the silver-haired sensei.

“You will do no such thing!” Tsunade snapped standing and slamming her hand on the desk, the wood groaning in protest. “I do not need you sacrificed as well because you run off all hotheaded! It may very well be exactly what the murderer wants!” Her hazel eyes glinted in warning.

“Naruto, Tsunade is right.” Guy responded. His voice sounded dead. Naruto swung his head angrily to tell Guy his what fors, but stopped at the sight. Guy’s brilliant smile was gone, his eyes dull, his body stooped. Rock Lee was staring at his former sensei in worry. “This is an attempt to get you off guard and not thinking straight. We do not know what they want, but it is likely you and the fox are a part of the plan. Kakashi would never…” Guy stopped as his voice broke and he looked away.

As voices kept speaking around him, Naruto felt suffocated. He heard various phrases, vaguely deciphering that the village was in complete lockdown and ANBU were being assigned to him and Hinata. Shaking his head, he shrugged off Hinata’s hand and stormed out, hearing Tsunade’s voice following him, “You aren’t to leave the village, Uzumaki.”

Naruto walked through the village, sightless, looking for somewhere to be alone. Hinata followed him for a bit. Finally, he stopped. “Hinata, just…go home. I need some time alone.” He tried hard to not make his voice sound angry. Squeaking her approval, Hinata gave him a hug. Naruto returned it, kissing her temple before she scampered off. Walking aimlessly, he found himself outside of Hatake’s apartment. Sliding down the wall, Naruto buried his head in his hands, and wept…truly wept for the first time since this morning when he found Kakashi’s head.

An overwhelming feeling of emptiness descended on Naruto. He had never imagined life without Kakashi…never thought he would need to. Kakashi was always so…dependable. He was one of the first to be somewhat kind to Naruto, after Iruka, of course. And…he was a prodigy for Kami’s sake…he should have been smart enough to keep himself from being killed, damnit!

“He wouldn’t want you to sacrifice yourself. He would want you to live life, full of the springtime of youth.” Guy’s dull voice wafted over Naruto. Looking up, he saw Guy’s sad eyes. Saying nothing, Naruto put his head on his bent knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. Guy sat down next to Naruto, patting the young man’s shoulder.

“He loved you but feared saying anything because you seemed so happy with Hinata.” Squeezing his hands against his knees, Naruto wished Guy would shut up. He didn’t need to know this. It would not fix anything. It just ripped open the wound in his heart, making him kick himself with how stupid he had been for not making a move of his own. Fresh tears leaked out, as he said nothing, silently sobbing.

 _ **Naruto, I am sorry. Would you change anything if you could?**_ Kurama’s voice curled through Naruto’s brain.

_You aren’t funny. You know I would. Esp…especially now, after Guy._

_**But would you give up everything? Would you give up an eternity for him, even if you were never able to be with him?**_ Naruto could feel Kurama’s curiosity.

 _You know I would, but I can’t, so this is stupid daydreaming!_ Naruto bit back angrily.

_**Not necessarily. We can go back in time, you can change one thing, and then we can be thrown back here, to this time in the present. But then…you must live with those changes, good or bad. And…there is no guarantee that Hatake will not be killed.** _

_However…there is a chance I can save him, right?_ Naruto’s heart lifted at the possibility of having Kakashi alive.

_**Yes, that is always a possibility. But, there is a cost.** _

_A cost? Whatever the cost, I’ll pay it._

_**Don’t you want to know the cost?** _

_No, it doesn’t matter, let’s go._

_**Well, where do you want to go to change things?** _

_Um…I…I dunno…wait…Kakashi’s head was given to me as a wedding present. Maybe this is about Kakashi?_ _Scrunching his nose up, Naruto thought and thought and thought. What led Kakashi to where he was? Kakashi developed quite a reputation, and that was due to his past. What drove Kakashi to become so ruthless in his younger days…was it his father?_ _Shaking his head no, Naruto felt like that was not the answer. Or at least not the whole answer. Thinking longer, he suddenly knew._ _He remembered Kakashi telling him one night about Obito and Rin. Naruto was shocked and saddened by the story. He had wanted nothing more than to take that burden from Kakashi, but Kakashi would not give up that burden. Kakashi felt it was his to bear._ _Nodding in resolution, Naruto knew it was with Obito dying and then Kakashi failing to save Rin. He blamed himself, even though Rin threw herself on his Chidori. I want to go back to before Rin was killed…I know! I can stop Kakashi from killing her…somehow. How long will I have to make those changes?_

_**I can keep you there for about ten minutes.** _

_Right, let’s do it!_

Sitting up, Naruto took a couple calm breaths, resting his hands on his knees. He wasn’t sure what would happen, but he didn’t think it would feel real good. Suddenly, it felt like electricity was jolting through his body and he was falling. As his head hit the ground, he let out an oof and looked up at…the sky? Shaking his head, standing up, he shook the dust off his jumpsuit as he tried to get oriented and take in his surroundings. Suddenly, he remembered the conversation with Kurama. Looking around, he saw he was on rocky ground. Not sure exactly what he would need to do, he sat down and started trying to achieve sage mode. Suddenly, he heard running. Feeling the completion of the sage mode, he went and hid.

He saw Kakashi…a much younger Kakashi…and a brunette girl with Inuzuka type markings of purple on her face running. Puffing, panting, the two came to a stop. Naruto’s eyes widened. “Isobu?” he gasped as he felt the three tails inside the girl. Stepping out from his hiding space, Naruto called out. “Kakashi?” Jerking his silver head to the side, Kakashi eyed Naruto. Spying the Leaf headband, he relaxed a little, still on edge. Tilting his head to the side, Kakashi warily eyed the blond who looked very familiar.

The brunette looked to Naruto as well, frowning and backing up slightly. Naruto held his hands out in a gesture of supplication. “Wait! I’m not a threat. Let me help…I can help get Isobu out without you dying.”

Kakashi jerked his head to Rin. “Death is not an option.”

Rin’s eyes frantically scanned Kakashi before looking at Naruto. “How?”

Naruto came up gently. “I don’t have much time. I have the ni…one of the nine tails in me as well. I know a technique that will get the three tails out of you, helping you survive.” Rin looked disbelievingly at Naruto as he rushed on, “You have to trust me…if you were wanting Kakashi to kill you, then it won’t hurt to have me try, right? Maybe you can survive.” He tried to give a disarming smile. 

Suddenly, they heard feet…lots of them. “Kakashi…” Naruto started, but Kakashi nodded, moving his hitai-ate, exposing the red and black eye as he turned his back on the two, preparing to fight.

“H…how do I know this will work?” Rin asked, confused.

“Look, I don’t have much time. Trust me.” Naruto started making the appropriate hand signs. _Help me with this Kurama._

**_What are you planning to do, kit?_ **

_We are going to unseal Isobu._

**_Right._ **

As Naruto infused chakra into his hand signs, he looked at the girl. “You are Nohara, Rin, right?” As she nodded, he continued. “Where did they seal the beast inside you?”

Speechless, her mouth agape, her hands went and moved her clothing, exposing the seal to Naruto’s eyes.

“I don’t have time to explain. Here.” Placing his hands on the seal, he cast the jutsu. As Isobu…well… _climbed_ out of Rin, Naruto completed the jutsu. Looking at Naruto, Isobu looked confused. However, Naruto could tell that Kurama was talking to Isobu, and at that Naruto gave out the tiniest bit of a sigh. Confirming that Isobu was gone from inside Rin, Naruto smiled and then turned to leave. Seeing Kakashi holding his own against the Mist ninja, Naruto slipped into the forest, Rin calling after him. Stumbling into the forest, he felt that electricity again…

()()()

Jerking awake Naruto looked around. He was in the forest. Sitting up, he noticed that ANBU were getting up as well. A figure with a bear mask looked at Naruto. “Frog, time to go.” Confused, Naruto looked down; he was wearing ANBU gear and had a mask that looked like a frog hanging from his belt. Quickly composing himself he nodded and got up, confused but trying to act normal. Following the group’s lead, he slipped on the mask and looked at the other members. He couldn’t really tell who anyone was. Traveling through the forest, Naruto wondered what his new life was going to look like. Suddenly, he recognized the Leaf Village. _Good to be home Kurama…huh?_

**_We will see what kind of home it is._ **

Nodding, Naruto said nothing, just following the troop to the Hokage Tower. Walking in, his breath caught. There was Kakashi! Alive and well! Two onyx eyes that were very alive and well. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Naruto smiled. After the debriefing, he turned to leave. “Frog, a word?” Kakashi’s silken voice caused Naruto to catch his breath in his throat. 

Stopping, Naruto turned around. Bowing on one knee, Naruto waited.

“Naruto, do not bow to me.” Standing, Naruto removed his mask. He smiled at Kakashi. He was so happy the man was alive!

“Yes, Lord Hokage?” Naruto asked, checking to see if the reaction was the sa…

“Naruto, _please_ stop with the Lord business.” Kakashi sighed wearily. 

Chuckling, Naruto nodded. “Yes Kakashi-sensei. What do you need?”

Smiling, Kakashi came around the desk and leaned back, crossing his arms as he smiled through his mask. “Since you’re back, are you coming over for our weekly dinner?”

Smiling genuinely, Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Wonderful! Rin is making homemade ramen, just like she promised.” It was at that moment that Naruto saw the wedding band on Kakashi’s hand.

****


	9. Arc 3:  Promise, Chapter 2:  Vows

Naruto sat numbly in his apartment…he still had the same apartment, furnished the same. He sat unseeingly on his couch. All he could keep seeing was the wedding band on Kakashi’s hand.

 _I went back in time, changed things, just to be fucked. How could Kakashi get married? From the stories I heard, he never felt like that about her. He always just considered her a comrade._ Sighing, Naruto flopped back, eyes sliding closed. He wanted to be angry, but he just…couldn’t.

 ** _Well, kit…I warned you. I told you things could change drastically._** Kurama didn’t sound snotty, in fact, he actually sounded sad.

 _Yea, I know._ Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

**_Well, look, you already said you were having dinner with them…it’s about time to meet them. Grab the bottle of sake and let’s head out. I’ll show you where they live._ **

Nodding, Naruto got to his feet. He changed into more civilian clothing, but not too formal…he settled on black jeans and a white long sleeved dress shirt. Combing his hair, he grabbed his wallet and the sake and headed out. Following Kurama’s advice, Naruto walked up to a small cottage with beautiful flowers in multiple colors. Angrily he noted it was the same cottage Kakashi had picked out in his original timeline. Sighing, Naruto noticed Pakkun sitting outside, leisurely scratching. Smiling, the blond squatted down and scratched behind Pakkun’s ear. “Hey, Pakkun.” The jinchurriki always had a soft spot for the pug.

“Hey Naruto.” Pakkun sniffed at Naruto and cocked an ear. “You’re different.”

Naruto wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Standing up, giving one more scratch behind the ear, he went to the door and knocked on it. Opening the door, a brunette woman smiled, an apron on. It was the same girl he met when he went back, her markings still on her face, her eyes still so kind. Naruto wanted to punch her.

“Naruto! Since when do you knock?” Giggling, she grabbed his hand and drug him in. “Kakashi, Naruto’s here…and he knocked.” Naruto felt just a slight bit more glum. He didn’t want to like her, but she seemed sweet. Kakashi came out in his mask, with a grey sweater on and black dress pants.

“Yo, Naruto. Why the knock?” He raised an eyebrow as his eye was smiling at the visitor.

“Uh…I dunno. Just felt the right thing to do.” Naruto shrugged, putting a smile on his face. Handing the bottle of sake to Kakashi, he looked around the living room. It had muted purples and grays, with pictures on the wall and plants. It was furnished by a woman, obviously, as Naruto had seen Kakashi’s Spartan bachelor cottage. Pakkun ran in and sat, looking at Kakashi.

“Right. Well, Naruto, make yourself at home. I’m going to feed the pups.” Heading out, Pakkun wagged his tail, giving a little yip. Naruto just sat down, not sure what “making himself at home” meant here. After a few minutes, he heard Rin calling them for dinner. Heading into the dining area, he also wasn’t sure where he was to sit, so he went and grabbed a plate of bread, setting it on the table as Rin smiled and thanked him. Gratefully, Naruto sat down, Kakashi and Rin having already sat at their respective spots on the floor. As the three said their thanks for the food, Naruto took a bite. Humming in appreciation, Naruto dug into the food, momentarily forgetting his sadness.

()()()

The evening moved on and Naruto was surprised to notice that he actually had a good time. Kakashi seemed…happy. Naruto didn’t drink any of the sake, although Kakashi and Rin both had a glass, thanking him profusely. He didn’t know what had happened in this past, but he saw that Kakashi didn’t have the sharingan, but he had both eyes and the scar. Naruto also noticed that he had his bandaged arm.

 ** _Kid, you are still the hero. The war occurred. Seems Madara found another way to piss Obito off and brainwash him._** Naruto frowned glumly again. That meant that Neji was still dead, as was Inoichi and Shikaku. Finally, noticing it was close to midnight, Naruto got up. “I better get going, it’s late and Kakashi will blame me for being late tomorrow.”

Rin chuckled. “He better not.” As Rin put the plates away, Kakashi got up and headed to the door with Naruto. 

“Good night, Naruto. Thank you for coming.” Naruto bowed to Kakashi and then put his shoes on, leaving.

()()()

The next morning, Naruto got to the Hokage Tower a little early, hoping to see if there were any other major changes. Surprisingly, Kakashi was already there. “Good morning, Naruto.”

“Morning.” Naruto mumbled, yawning, surprised but too tired to care.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto. “Let’s go take a tour of the walls, checking on the perimeter.” Kakashi stood and started to walk out. Noticing it was an order, Naruto shrugged and followed. Kakashi stopped on the way, purchasing two coffees and two muffins. Handing one of each to Naruto, who accepted gratefully, he then walked to an outer perimeter that was private. Naruto started looking at the perimeter, looking to see if there were any breeches. 

Kakashi cut right to the chase. “So, your chakra is the same, but you are not. Did something happen on your last mission?” Kakashi eyed Naruto, with concern in his eyes.

Naruto’s eyes widened as guilt flared up in him. “What do you mean?”

Kakashi cocked his head and looked at Naruto knowingly. “Naruto, not only did Pakkun notice it, but I noticed it as well. One, you’ve _never_ knocked. Two, you seemed shocked that I was married, although I have been married to Rin for fifteen years. Three, you showed up at the Hokage Tower at an obscenely early hour when you weren’t called for a mission. Four…you were the one that came back in time and helped save Rin.” Naruto’s eye widened more. “Ah, there it is. I was right. So, Naruto…I’ll ask again, did something happen on your last mission?” Kakashi slipped his hands in his pockets as he stared at the blond man.

Sighing, Naruto’s shoulders slumped. Sitting down in the grass, he grabbed a blade and started playing with it. Kakashi sat down, facing Naruto. Letting out a big, whooshing breath, Naruto kept looking down. “Yes, but the mission I changed on isn’t the one you are thinking of. It’s a long story.” Naruto admitted, looking up.

“We have time.” Summoning Pakkun, Kakashi directed the pug to find Shikamaru and let him know that Kakashi and Naruto had to attend a meeting and wouldn’t be in for the full day. Nodding, the pug trotted off. “Follow me.” Shrugging, Naruto followed the silver haired nin. As they walked further into the forest, Kakashi led him to a _treehouse_? Walking up the tree, Kakashi entered the treehouse and made himself at home on the floor. 

Naruto looked around. “Um…what is this?” 

Kakashi frowned but sighed. “The treehouse you all played in when you were little.”

Naruto just looked lost. Kakashi motioned for Naruto to sit. “Please, tell me what happened to you.”

Naruto sat. Sighing, he looked down at his fingers. “Well…I guess I should start when Hinata and I got married.” Kakashi’s eye widened, but he said nothing. “The morning after we got married, I … I got a box.” Naruto’s eyes teared up at the memory. “We th…thought it was a present…it was in orange and black. But when we…we opened it…i…inside was your head.” His voice had dropped to a whisper as the tears flowed at the memory, the jinchurriki’s stomach hurting, his heart beating painfully.

Kakashi just looked at Naruto, his face showing nothing. “I talked to Kurama who said we could go back in time and change one thing. I thought about it and thought, well, how much of a reputation you developed after Obito died and you couldn’t save him combined with your self-hatred from your “killing”” Naruto used air quotes “…of Rin, even though it was she who dived onto your chidori. Anyways, I thought that maybe you had pissed off someone really powerful. So I thought that if I could stop Rin from being killed, then maybe you wouldn’t have been so ruthless and not made that enemy.” Naruto looked up, his cerulean eyes haunted.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. “That’s why you looked identical now to how you looked then…it was just a few days ago for you.”

Naruto nodded, his eyes still glassy. 

“Naruto. What were we in that timeline? You seem more upset than to be expected for a student losing his teacher.” Kakashi stared at Naruto.

“Well, um…” Naruto’s face told Kakashi everything he needed to know. Thinking but a moment, Kakashi reached out and grabbed Naruto’s hand. Pulling his mask down, he looked Naruto in the face.

“If I’m asking you something obviously so personal, I shouldn’t hide.” Kakashi stared at Naruto. “Were we lovers?” Kakashi asked gently.

Naruto’s face turned bright red…partially from the embarrassment of that question and partially from finally getting to see that elusive face that was… _fucking gorgeous_. “No.” Naruto squeaked out.

“Ah, it was one sided.” Kakashi noted sagely.

“No.” was all Naruto could squeak out again. Kakashi looked confused.

Naruto had to look away to compose his thoughts. “I…I’d loved you for a while, but you never seemed to notice me. We were such good friends; I didn’t want to screw that up. Then, after you died, Guy told me that you had loved me, but didn’t think I cared about you, so you had stayed quiet so as not to hurt my feelings.” Naruto became very interested in his fingers again.

“I see.” Kakashi was quiet. After a few moments, “Do you…still feel the same?”

Naruto kept looking at his fingers. “I do.” He did not see the harm in admitting this to the man now. After doing all he did; _literally_ moving heaven and earth, he didn’t feel he should lie to Kakashi. Hell, Kakashi would know, anyways. When Kakashi said nothing else, Naruto looked up. Kakashi was staring at him. “Look, I know you are happy with Rin, so you don’t have to worry about me ruining anything. I won’t come between you and Rin. I’ll never admit this to anyone. I’ll be the good little ninja. I’ll marry Hinata.” If the jinchurriki’s chin quivered slightly at that, Kakashi said nothing. Averting his eyes from the elder man, he stood and dusted himself off, not noticing that Kakashi had stood as well. “Look, I better get go…”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he felt the soft kiss from Kakashi. Kakashi pulled back and ran a hand down Naruto’s cheek. “Naruto, I think I have a confession of my own I need to share with you. Please, sit back down.” As he gestured to the ground, Naruto stumbled as he sat.

“I must admit, I was less than honorable when Rin and I met you when I was younger.” As Naruto furrowed his brow, Kakashi went on, eyes sliding away from Naruto’s face. “I didn’t know you, and didn’t know if we could trust you, so I did the Eye Mind Reading jutsu on you when you traveled back in time and met Rin and I. I saw…everything. I saw Guy confess my feelings for you. I saw what you told me. I saw our history. After you left, I was able to place everything together. I kept remembering everything we had been through together. And…I fell in love with you through those memories. However, as you got older, I could tell you were not the same person as the one I met. I knew I’d have to wait for the right time…if there would even be a right time. I wasn’t sure you were from my dimension or would even come back.”

Naruto sat in shock, not understanding what is going on. Kakashi continued, now looking at his hands. “Rin admitted to me she loved me. She actually asked me to marry her. At that point, I had already told her that I had fallen in love with you from what I had learned from the jutsu. She vowed to me that she understood, and that if I ever met you…that version of you…and still felt the same, she wouldn’t stand in the way.” Swallowing again, Kakashi looked up at Naruto. “I told her last night that the you we ate with was the one I fell in love with.” Kakashi sat silent for a while longer. Naruto didn’t dare move. Finally, “She told me she didn’t want a divorce because she loved me and she honored her vows, but she wouldn’t stop us, as long as we were discreet.”

Naruto sat, shell-shocked. “W…What? I mean…huh?” Naruto’s head was whirling.

Kakashi looked down. “I…I want to do this. I want to be with you. Her blessing is on this, so it’s not cheating. The question is…can you do this…do you even want to do this?” Onyx eyes studied Naruto’s face.

Naruto sat, blinking. **_Kit, I told you there would be a cost. Can you withstand it?_**

“I…I don’t know. I mean…I want to do this…but I don’t know if I can.” Looking at Kakashi, he swallowed audibly. “I mean, marriage is sacred.”

Kakashi bowed his head. “I understand, Naruto. Take all the time you need. Know that I have waited over fifteen years for you…I can wait as long as needed. I love you, Naruto.” Standing, Kakashi dusted himself off and walked out, leaving a very confused Naruto sitting, dappled in shadows.


	10. Arc 3:  Promise, Chapter 3-Decisions

Naruto lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were a whirl. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do. Closing his eyes, he calmed his breathing. Going into his shared mindscape with Kurama, he saw that Kurama was lying on his stomach, paws out, snoring. Chuckling, Naruto sat down near Kurama, leaning back against that soft fur. Trying to get his thoughts in order, the jinchurriki unconsciously started winding Kurama’s fur around his finger.

 ** _Kid, if my fur starts getting curly, I am kicking your ass._** Kurama scoffed at Naruto after a while.

“Huh?” Naruto looked up, startled out of his thoughts.

 ** _You’re curling my hair around your finger._** Kurama looked pointedly at Naruto’s finger. Blushing, Naruto pulled the finger out and chuckled.

“Sorry. Didn’t realize that I did that.” Sighing softly, Naruto leaned back again against Kurama. “I just…I don’t know what to do. I mean, I’m happy Kakashi is safe and alive. Of course. And, when I looked at that ring on his finger, I felt my heart just crush. I was so upset that he was taken. But, now I…I have a chance to be with him, but it feels wrong. Marriage is sacred. And I mean, Kakashi is married. So I can’t cheat with him, right?”

**_Kid, I do not know much about humans. So I don’t know. You really need to talk to someone else about this._ **

“Yea, but who can I talk to? We have to be discreet, which means that if I talk to anyone, I could be blowing the discreetness issue by talking to someone. Damnit!” Naruto flopped back onto Kurama. “I’d talk to my clones, but they’d be just as confused as I am.” 

**_You have to know someone smart. So, please…go find them. I’m tired._** Kurama yawned as if to prove it

Naruto’s eyes lit up. “Someone smart…yea, I do! Thanks!” Pulling himself out of the shared space, Naruto bolted up and headed out to find the only genius he knew besides Kakashi...

()()()

“I can tell by the way you are acting that this isn’t a social call. What do you want, Naruto?” Shikamaru studied Naruto as the blond let out a big breath.

“That obvious, huh?” Naruto asked with a self-deprecating laugh. 

Shikamaru just nodded. “You came to my home. You bought me lunch. You brought me lunch. You haven’t even touched your food. Not that hard to figure out. Now, just tell me what you want to talk about.” Picking up his chopsticks, the Nara started to eat.

“Well, okay, but, uh, I need you to keep this discreet. Why I came to your house. I just…I need some advice, and you are the smartest person I know. Okay?” Naruto started fiddling with his fingers.

“Alright. What’s the problem?” Shikamaru sat his chopsticks down, staring intently at Naruto as he finished chewing his mouthful.

“Well, uhm, I’m in love with somebody. I didn’t know they loved me until I had to admit my feelings during a conversation. So I admitted that, although they were married, I loved them. I told them that I wouldn’t interfere with their marriage. They then told me that their spouse told them before they got married that if I ever returned their affections, that the spouse wouldn’t stop us, just asked us to be discreet. The spouse confirmed that recently. I mean, of course I’d break it off with Hinata…but could I even see this person? I mean, marriage is sacred. But then, I have permission…but can they give permission? I just don’t know what to do.” Naruto put his head in his hands.

Shikamaru sat silently for a while. Finally, the brunette took a drink of water and cleared his throat. Naruto looked up. “I think you can see and date Kakashi,”…Shikamaru stopped as Naruto jumped up.

“I didn’t say it was Kakashi! What makes you think it is Kakashi? I’ve never been with a guy and I never said it was Kakashi! He’s the Hokage for Kami’s sake!” Naruto spluttered, face red.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Thank you for confirming it is Kakashi. Now, as I was saying…as long as you both stay discreet, you should be able to date Kakashi. Marriage is a contract between two people. If the two people agree to a contract with some…unusual terms…then that contract is just that…a contract **_between those two people with unusual terms_**.”

“Really? But isn’t it immoral?” Naruto looked up, eyes showing confusion.

Shikamaru shrugged. “It would be if Rin planned on being monogamous…but she put a condition about you to Kakashi when they got married. Then, she reaffirmed that condition when she talked to Kakashi. Therefore, you all are in agreement with the contract so it should be fine.”

Naruto sighed and smiled slightly at Shikamaru. “Thanks!” Getting up, he started to leave. Suddenly, he stopped. Turning slowly, his eyebrows were scrunched together. “How did you figure out that it was Kakashi?”

Shikamaru picked up his food. “You don’t have to answer to anyone but the Hokage. Therefore, since you “had” to answer the question, I knew it was Kakashi that asked. Kakashi is too possessive to let Rin see other people, and Kakashi is obviously in love with you.” Naruto’s eyes widened in fear. “Don’t worry, Naruto, most, if not all, people wouldn’t notice it, but that’s what I do. I notice things. Moreover, working so closely with you two, I could tell. So go, be happy. Just be discreet.” Shrugging, the Nara went back to finishing his food. As Naruto walked out the door, he heard the shadow user’s final comments. “You aren’t the same Naruto from a week ago, but you love Kakashi just as much as he loves you.”

()()()

Naruto walked into the Hokage’s office the next morning with two coffees. Kakashi looked up, the smile showing in his eyes. “Good morning, Naruto.” Sitting down the coffee in front of Kakashi, Naruto smiled and yawned.

“Morning. Sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Sheepishly, Naruto went to the stack of papers he was working on last, grabbing some and sitting down on the floor, leaning back against the wall. His stomach was aflutter. What he said was true. He didn’t get much sleep last night. He just kept thinking over what Shikamaru had stated. He kept weighing the options all night, so much so until Kurama threatened to come out and bite the jinchurriki’s dick off if he didn’t shut up. However, upon seeing Kakashi’s face this morning, Naruto suddenly knew his answer. He was now trying to figure out how to let Kakashi know that. You know, with the discreetness requirement and all.

Finally, lunchtime rolled around. “Did you bring lunch, Naruto?” Kakashi’s voice cut through Naruto’s thoughts.

Looking up, Naruto shook his head. “No, I forgot. Wanna go get some lunch at Ichiraku’s?”

Shaking his head with a smile, Kakashi stood. “Sure.” As the two men walked out in silence, Naruto kept pondering what Shikamaru said. How could he let the Rokudaime know he wanted to date him discreetly? Because, being discrete means being quiet…and Naruto was never good at being quiet. Sighing as they sat down, Kakashi looked concerned at his assistant.

“Naruto? Are you okay?” Kakashi’s voice was kind.

“Huh? Oh, yea, I just…”

About then a female voice interrupted. “Naruto? H…hi. I hadn’t seen you in a while; I was worried you were working yourself too much. Are you okay?” The heiress stood there, smiling so sweetly at Naruto. Her sweet face made him feel sick to his stomach.

“Oh, yea…yea, I’m fine Hinata.” Naruto smiled weakly at her.

“Naruto, I just remembered something I need to do before going back to the office. I will see you later. Good to see you Hinata.” Kakashi stood and deposited some money on the table before exiting the ramen stand as Hinata waved goodbye.

“M…may I sit down?” Hinata asked.

“Oh, sure.” Naruto said. As the two ate, Naruto was quiet. When they finished eating, Naruto knew what he had to do. “Let me walk you home. I want to discuss something with you.” As Hinata’s face lit up, Naruto felt horrible. As they walked home, Naruto tried to figure out the best way to gently let her down.

()()()

Naruto walked into the Hokage’s office later in the day. Kakashi looked up, sad resignation in his eyes. “You didn’t have to come back today.” The undertone of despair in Kakashi’s voice nearly broke Naruto’s heart.

Naruto gave a small smile. “Yea, I did. I did some research on the perimeter issue we were having and I think I have a solution. I don’t know if you will like it, but it is a solution. Can we go look at it so I can explain?”

Kakashi nodded and stood. As the two men left out of the window, Kakashi dispersed his ANBU. As the Hokage and his assistant traveled in silence, the sun beat down, birds happily flying through the air, a gentle breeze fluttering their hair. Once back at the tree house, Naruto motioned for Kakashi to go up, Naruto following close behind. After getting into the treehouse and forming the appropriate seals, Naruto stood opposite Kakashi. The ex-copy nin studied Naruto carefully, in his slouched, uncaring position. The only thing to belie that indifference was the slight edge to the otherwise indifferent eyes.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. “I want to be with you discreetly, if you’ll have me.”

Kakashi didn’t move for a few minutes. Finally, he reached out with his left hand and Naruto noticed it was shaking. As Kakashi pulled down his mask, Naruto saw a relieved sigh escape those lips. “Naruto, I’ll take you any way I can get you.”

Smiling, Naruto stepped closer to his former sensei. Leaning up just slightly, he brushed his lips against Kakashi’s. Feeling the shaky breath his Hokage released, Naruto smiled. “Were you nervous?”

Kakashi’s face broke into a smile. Naruto thought the sight was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. “Yea, I guess I was…I wasn’t sure what you were going to say.” Smoothing back Naruto’s hair, he kissed the blond’s forehead. Pulling back, he smirked. “Well, I guess I need to plan a proper date.” As the two sat, talking, Naruto had never felt happier in his life.

()()()

Rin was good to her word. She never complained as long as the two men were discreet. Kakashi and Naruto kept their relationship very low key. When Rin got sick two days after her fiftieth birthday, Naruto stayed away so Kakashi could be with her. When she died one month later, Naruto snuck over to be with Kakashi as he wept. Holding him, Naruto wept as well; not only for his lover, but also for Rin. He couldn’t have been as strong as Rin was. He could not have shared Kakashi.

()()()

Three years after Rin’s death, Kakashi and Naruto moved into a new home together. The Hokage and his former sensei led a quiet life, spending many evenings at home or with friends. On Kakashi’s fifty-fifth birthday, he asked Naruto to marry him. During Kakashi’s fifty-sixth year, they were married. And for the next three decades, the men had their happily ever after, which led to the happily ever after life, as both men died within minutes of each other, in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This Arc is now done. As was said, Obito got screwed over by Madara a different way when his plans to trick Obito were thwarted by Naruto. Next Arc will be about saving Obito and booooyyy will things be soooooo different....


	11. Arc 4: Change, Ch. 1-Tabula Rasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Riddle_of_the_Sphinx from AO3: How about saving Obito?

Standing and stretching, Naruto looked at his sleeping bride. The sun’s rays shone on her face, sleeping and at peace, her beautiful face framed by soft black waves. Smiling, he went into the kitchen. Humming quietly, the blond looked out the window as his mind drifted back to the day before. So many of their friends were there to support them in their union. Tsunade, Iruka, and…of course, Kakashi was there. Leaning forward, putting his chin on his hand, Naruto smiled. Kakashi looked simply… _stunning_ in his clothing. That suit looked fabulous on him. Naruto’s lips turned down in a frown. He should not be thinking like that. Naruto was married and Kakashi never looked at him like that anyways. That’s why Naruto married Hinata. 

Oh, he loved Hinata, very much…it’s just…well, his first choice would have been Kakashi. However, Kakashi was attracted to no one, and definitely not Naruto. Hinata wanted to marry Naruto, was sweet and devoted, a great friend, and would do well as a life partner. Naruto wasn’t an idiot…he didn’t want to be alone his entire life. So…he settled on Hinata. It’s what everyone expected, anyways. It was nice and comfortable. She would be a good life mate and a good Hokage’s wife.

The knock woke him from his reverie. Going over to the door, Naruto opened it. A box was on the floor, wrapped in orange paper with a black ribbon. Stooping, he picked it up…it was heavier than it looked. Smiling at the coloring, he read the tag. “For Your Wedding.” Sitting it on the table, he decided to wait until Hinata woke up. Going to get his tea, he blew on it, cooling it. Propping himself up on the windowsill, he looked out the window, his eyes drifting to the Hokage Tower. He thought he saw movement in the tower, but he was sure it wasn’t Kakashi. It was much too early for him. Naruto’s mouth lifted up in a smile. Suddenly, he felt Hinata’s arms wrap around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Good morning.” she whispered.

“Hey, morning.” Smiling he pulled her into a kiss. Pulling away and twisting around, he motioned to the box. “We got another present. You wanna open it?”

Hinata shook her head no. “Those are your colors; I’ll let you do the honors.” Grinning, Naruto started undoing the ribbon. Opening the box there was a huge stench; Naruto almost vomited. Looking into the box, the world became slippery and it was hard to breathe. There was Kakashi’s head, sightless eyes staring at his former student.

()()()

“We can’t just stand here and do nothing!” Naruto’s fists were at his side; he was shaking in anger, his face red. Hinata stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder to provide him support. 

Tsunade sat at the Hokage’s desk, reluctantly having been brought back as Hokage at the Sixth’s demise. She still had the hangover from the wedding reception the night before. Shizune stood at her side, large dark eyes solemn. “I am _not_ doing nothing, Naruto. However, I cannot run off half-cocked to find Kakashi’s murderer. The village has been locked down and I have already sent out several ANBU to find any leads.” Her hazel eyes shone with sadness and fatigue. “His body is being analyzed.”

“I’m going! Kurama and I can find them!” Naruto’s rage boiled over, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as the beast coiled in agitation inside him. Kakashi was Naruto’s precious person…therefore making him Kurama’s precious person to an extent, since Naruto was going apeshit nuts without the silver-haired sensei.

“You will do no such thing!” Tsunade snapped standing and slamming her hand on the desk, the wood groaning in protest. “I do not need you sacrificed as well because you run off all hotheaded! It may very well be exactly what the murderer wants!” Her hazel eyes glinted in warning.

“Naruto, Tsunade is right.” Guy responded. His voice sounded dead. Naruto swung his head angrily to tell Guy his what fors, but stopped at the sight. Guy’s brilliant smile was gone, his eyes dull, his body stooped. Rock Lee was staring at his former sensei in worry. “This is an attempt to get you off guard and not thinking straight. We do not know what they want, but it is likely you and the fox are a part of the plan. Kakashi would never…” Guy stopped as his voice broke and he looked away.

As voices kept speaking around him, Naruto felt suffocated. He heard various phrases, vaguely deciphering that the village was in complete lockdown and ANBU were being assigned to him and Hinata. Shaking his head, he shrugged off Hinata’s hand and stormed out, hearing Tsunade’s voice following him, “You aren’t to leave the village, Uzumaki.”

Naruto walked through the village, sightless, looking for somewhere to be alone. Hinata followed him for a bit. Finally, he stopped. “Hinata, just…go home. I need some time alone.” He tried hard to not make his voice sound angry. Squeaking her approval, Hinata gave him a hug. Naruto returned it, kissing her temple before she scampered off. Walking aimlessly, he found himself outside of Hatake’s apartment. Sliding down the wall, Naruto buried his head in his hands, and wept…truly wept for the first time since this morning when he found Kakashi’s head.

An overwhelming feeling of emptiness descended on Naruto. He had never imagined life without Kakashi…never thought he would need to. Kakashi was always so…dependable. He was one of the first to be somewhat kind to Naruto, after Iruka, of course. And…he was a prodigy for Kami’s sake…he should have been smart enough to keep himself from being killed, damnit!

“He wouldn’t want you to sacrifice yourself. He would want you to live life, full of the springtime of youth.” Guy’s dull voice wafted over Naruto. Looking up, he saw Guy’s sad eyes. Saying nothing, Naruto put his head on his bent knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. Guy sat down next to Naruto, patting the young man’s shoulder.

“He loved you but feared saying anything because you seemed so happy with Hinata.” Squeezing his hands against his knees, Naruto wished Guy would shut up. He didn’t need to know this. It would not fix anything. It just ripped open the wound in his heart, making him kick himself with how stupid he had been for not making a move of his own. Fresh tears leaked out, as he said nothing, silently sobbing.

 _ **Naruto, I am sorry. Would you change anything if you could?**_ Kurama’s voice curled through Naruto’s brain.

_You aren’t funny. You know I would. Esp…especially now, after Guy._

_**But would you give up everything? Would you give up an eternity for him, even if you were never able to be with him?**_ Naruto could feel Kurama’s curiosity.

 _You know I would, but I can’t, so this is stupid daydreaming!_ Naruto bit back angrily.

_**Not necessarily. We can go back in time, you can change one thing, and then we can be thrown back here, to this time in the present. But then…you must live with those changes, good or bad. And…there is no guarantee that Hatake will not be killed.** _

_However…there is a chance I can save him, right?_ Naruto’s heart lifted at the possibility of having Kakashi alive.

_**Yes, that is always a possibility. But, there is a cost.** _

_A cost? Whatever the cost, I’ll pay it._

_**Don’t you want to know the cost?** _

_No, it doesn’t matter, let’s go._

_**Well, where do you want to go to change things?** _

_Um…I…I dunno…wait…Kakashi’s head was given to me as a wedding present. Are they after me…or him?_ _He frowned as he tried to figure this out. Everything about Kakashi and how he is now goes back to Obito. His personality cemented itself due to Obito…and since Obito wasn’t around to help, Rin got the tailed beast and then died…_ _His blue eyes sparkled with determination as the realization cemented in his brain. I want to go back in time to when Obito died…so I can stop it and stop Kakashi from making this enemy._

_**Are you sure?** _ __ _Kurama sounded concerned._

_Yes! How long will I be there?_

_**I can keep you there for about ten minutes.** _

_Right, let’s do it!_

Sitting up, Naruto took a couple calm breaths, resting his hands on his knees. He wasn’t sure what would happen, but he didn’t think it would feel real good. Suddenly, it felt like electricity was jolting through his body and he was falling. As his head hit the ground, he let out an oof and looked up at…a cave? Looking around, he heard running coming towards him. Looking towards the sound, he saw three figures coming to him, silver hair in the lead of the triangular formation.

“Run!” he heard from the trio as he suddenly became aware of what sounded like rocks falling. As he ran with the three, he cast shadow clone jutsu, creating three clones, just in case. As he shared his chakra with the shinobi, enveloping them in a red cloak, he was also trying to look for the danger that took Obito’s life. Suddenly, rocks started to fall and Kakashi slipped on some rocks. As the brunette turned back, the raven haired boy stopped as well and came running back.

“Go!” Naruto said to them all as he went towards Kakashi, who was trying to get up. As the rocks continued to fall, Naruto called upon Kurama to help him grab the boulders. As the orange cloak billowed from the Uzumaki and the claws came out grabbing at boulders, Naruto protected the ninja and got them out of the cave. Following the shinobi out, Naruto stopped once sky was above them. 

“You three okay?” Naruto put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Looking up, he recognized the three from Kakashi’s photograph. Frowning, he saw the bandaged eye of his much younger sensei. As the three looked up, they all looked shocked.

“S…sensei?” Rin asked shakily.

Realizing that he looked a lot like his father, he knew it was time to go. “Um…gotta go.” Naruto smiled and turned, running off. Running deeper into the forest, he climbed a tree, hiding in the upper branches as he tried to catch his breathing. 

**_Good timing._** Kurama cheered. **_Hold on tight._**

Naruto grabbed onto the branch as his breathing slowed down. Feeling that electrical jolt again, he landed on his butt and fell backwards, letting out a loud “Ow!” as the night sky shone above him. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and stood. Looking around, he realized he was in the same forest that he fell out of the tree. Shaking himself off he started heading back towards the Leaf. He started to become very nervous. _I wonder what has changed._

Kurama did not answer.

Walking through the Leaf, Naruto headed back to his apartment while he awaited the update…and frowned when the keys didn’t work in the lock. Turning around and leaving, he sighed. _Where do I live?_

Before Kurama could respond, Naruto noticed the silver hair he worked so hard to save walking towards him. “Kakashi-sensei…hey, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto waved at the Jounin.

As the masked man looked up, his eyes smiled. Naruto came up, looking Kakashi over. The silver haired man looked very similar to how he remembered him, except he was in ANBU gear. A hound mask hung at his side, the black mask covering his nose and lower part of his face. “Yo, Naruto. You’re up awful late. And what’s with this sensei bit?”

 _Shit._ Naruto chuckled. “Well, I just feel goofy…and I needed some air.” Naruto smiled happily. Kakashi was alive! In one piece! Naruto was almost giddy. So Kakashi wasn’t his sensei. He obviously still knew Naruto. “How you doing?”

“I’m fine, Naruto. I was just heading to give the Hokage my mission report.”

_Granny Tsunade must be still be the Hokage. That’s great! Maybe we didn’t have to have a war at all._

“Awesome, I’ll go with.” Trotting happily beside Kakashi, Naruto hummed. The time travel thing worked great. Life. Was. Good.

The men walked in silence. As Naruto hummed happily, he climbed the steps. Kakashi stopped before the Hokage’s door and knocked. “Enter.” A soft voice wafted out of the office.

In Naruto’s excitement, he didn’t register the change in the voice. As the men entered, Naruto skidded to a stop, his mouth hanging open. As he looked across the desk at the blond, his eyes glassed up with tears. In a strangled voice, he could only ask “Dad?”


	12. Arc 4:  Change, Ch. 2-New Normal

“Naruto, you’re up late.” Minato smiled, his eyes tired.

“Yea, couldn’t sleep, so I wanted to get some air.” Naruto grinned and reached up to scratch his head with his bandaged arm…and realized, _it wasn’t bandaged._ Jerking his arm down quickly, he frowned as his eyes darted back and forth. “Uh…I need to go. Leave you two alone to do your mission stuff y’know.” Waving, he turned and headed out. Frowning, he wandered off towards an alley. He figured from the way his dad talked, combined with the fact that he couldn’t get into his apartment, he probably still lived with his dad and his… _mom_? Naruto’s eyes glassed over at thinking that in this life he grew up with his mom and dad. However, he didn’t know where they lived, so he’d need to figure that out.

 _Kurama, what has changed?_ Waiting, he frowned. Kurama wasn’t answering. _Kurama?_ There was nothing but suddenly, Naruto saw his dad leave, jerking him out of his internal search for the fox. Waiting, he followed Minato home stealthily since Kurama wasn’t answering. Right when Minato got to the door, Naruto jogged up. “Hey Dad.” Looking up, Minato smiled.

“Forgot your key again?” Ruffling Naruto’s hair, he unlocked the door as Naruto shrugged. As the two men walked in, red hair looked up from the couch.

Yawning, Kushina walked over to the two. “It’s late.” Hugging both men, she stretched, and then yawned again. “Come into the kitchen, I’ll fix you some food.” Smiling, she turned and headed into the kitchen. Naruto smiled as well, his eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Minato chuckled. “I am hungry.” Heading into the kitchen, Kushina pulled out some leftovers from the fridge and started heating them up as she hummed quietly. Minato grabbed some juice from the refrigerator and set a glass down for each of the three. Naruto just stared at his dad, blinking a few times. He didn’t realize he was smiling until Minato looked up and quirked an eyebrow. “What’s up? Why are you so happy? Did you finally decide to ask Sasuke to marry you?”

The smile on Naruto’s face fell, as he paled. “N…no, what? Why would I do that?”

Minato and Kushina stared at their son quizzically. Minato may not be a genius like Kakashi or Itachi, but he was very intelligent. Kushina was very intuitive. Both immediately sensed something was off with that question. “Well, I would think because you all had been dating since you were twelve?” He saw his son’s face pale even more and it was then that he noticed the little things. The eyes that were years more mature than they were yesterday. The body that was slightly more muscular than yesterday. The smile that was brighter than yesterday. Minato looked at Kushina, who nodded a confirmation of his suspicions.

Kushina came over and kissed her son’s forehead, then crouched down before asking softly, “Naruto…who are you?”

Naruto fell off the stool as he tried to stand. “Wha…what?”

Minato smiled and helped his son up. “Sit down.” As Naruto sat, Minato turned and pulled the food out, splitting it onto two plates. Setting one in front of his son, he sat down opposite him as Kushina got up and sat down by her husband. “I didn’t realize until just now. You look the same. But your eyes…they don’t. What happened?” Watching his son, he started to eat.

Naruto wiped a sweaty palm on his pants leg. He was scared his parents would think he was crazy if he told them the truth. However, Naruto was not a good liar in any universe. Sighing, Naruto looked down at the plate and started playing with his food. Taking in a big breath, he let it out. “W…where I’m from, I was born at the expense of both your lives…” Still staring at the plate, Naruto started from the beginning. Telling them about his birth, his life, Kakashi’s death (leaving out the part of the unrequited love of the two knuckleheads), and his time jump with Kurama. As Naruto talked, both Minato and Kushina’s faces showed a variety of emotions of pain, sadness, pride and pity. Naruto refused to look up through the story, worried about his parent’s reactions. Once he finished, his blue eyes peeked up through blond lashes, waiting to see the judgment from Minato and shame from Kushina. Waiting to see what Minato would say. Waiting for the reprimands of the Red Hot Habanero.

What he was _not_ waiting for was for Minato to get up quietly and walk around the table. For Minato…the Hokage…to kneel in front of his son. For the Yellow Flash of Konoha to take Naruto’s hands and bow his head. For the Yondaime to whisper, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to bear all of that on yourself.” Blue eyes shimmered at his son as the two Namikaze men hugged, Kushina’s face tear stained as she watched the two most important men of her life hugging over a past none of them could erase from his memory.

()()()

The three had stayed up late into the night, Minato and Kushina filling Naruto in on what had occurred in this timeline. Minato had remembered the mission where Naruto had come back and saved Obito. Upon Minato meeting back up with his team, the shinobi looked like they had seen a ghost and Rin kept mentioning a shinobi who looked so much like her sensei.

Since Obito never “died”, there was never a revenge agenda from Tobi. The nine-tails was never released on the village. The seal did weaken when Naruto was born, but it did not fully break. Kushina healed slower than normal, but she did heal, never to have children again. Kushina was still the jinchurriki; Naruto never held the fox; which explained why Naruto couldn’t get an answer from Kurama earlier in the evening.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the other rookie nine went to the Academy. They graduated and were put on teams. Naruto was under the tutelage of Obito (who had married Rin three years earlier and who was expecting his first child with her) and had Sasuke and Sakura to form Team 7. However, Sakura was not very close to Naruto, since she was in love with Sasuke, but Sasuke chose Naruto. Hinata was still infatuated with Naruto, as he did still protect her from the bullies. He was still a very kind child, with a huge heart. Hinata was still pining for the Uzumaki.

There was never the Akatsuki, never a Fourth Shinobi War, no uniting of the nations. Naruto and Gaara were not friends. Naruto was not Konoha’s hero, simply the privileged son of the most beloved Hokage. Tsunade was still raking up gambling debts. Jiraiya was still conducting research and writing novels. Minato had figured out a way to stop the Uchiha massacre with negotiation and mediation with the Uchiha clan, giving the clan some of their wants, while balancing that against the Village’s needs. Itachi never became a rogue nin and was still in the ANBU at this time. Unfortunately, Danzo still stole Shisui’s eye, and Shisui gave Itachi his other eye before he died. However, since the Uchiha massacre never occurred, Itachi was able to confide in Minato, who took care of Danzo, ironically by his best assassin, Kakashi.

And Kakashi. Kakashi was never a genin teacher. He was ANBU, and he was very good, but he was never known as Friend-Killer Kakashi, or the Copy-Nin. He never had a sharingan. He was next in line to be Hokage, which he was actively avoiding.

“You love him, don’t you?” Kushina’s voice was soft. Naruto jerked his head up, eyes wide. “You would have to, to do such a momentous thing as a time jump with no guarantees. Not to mention…you are my son and I noticed the change in your posture any time we talked about Kakashi.” Naruto hung his head. “Naruto, you need to tell him. He has always hung around here; he and you have always been close. Does he love you romantically? I do not know. But you risked so much; you need to risk just a bit more.” Looking up, Naruto knew what his mother said was the truth.

“Okay, okay…but tomorrow.”

“Naruto, it _is_ tomorrow.” Kushina said as she pointed out the window at the rising sun.

()()()

Waking up later in the morning, the blond’s nose smelled something wonderful. Getting up, he followed the aromas to the kitchen where his mother was setting down some pancakes as well as rice and onigiri. Sipping his coffee, Minato looked up and smiled at his son. “Good morning.”

“Morning!” Naruto yawned. “I’ma get dressed.” Heading up, he went and changed. Coming down, he could suddenly feel the change and he was nervous. He could feel that electricity in the air that he was used to. Stepping into the kitchen, he saw that silver hair sitting down, facing the door.

“Yo, Naruto. Morning.” Kakashi said, mask on. 

“M…morning.” Naruto looked at his mother, who just smiled and hummed, turning back to the stove. Sitting down opposite the silver haired jounin, Naruto had to shake his head. But…wait…if the past didn’t happen, was this Kakashi the same Kakashi he fell in love with? 

“Want to train later?” Kakashi’s voice pulled him out of his reverie. Looking up, Naruto grinned and nodded yes. This would give him some time to make sure of what he was doing. Either way he was going to have to break it off with Sasuke…he just did not feel that way towards him…but he didn’t want to confuse his memories of a man who didn’t exist anymore with the man in front of him who was changed. Eating breakfast, the four talked as they ate. After breakfast, Kushina shooed the three men out, winking at Naruto as he blushed.

As the two walked towards the training grounds, Naruto was trying to figure out how to figure out Kakashi. Getting to the training grounds, Kakashi pulled out a kunai, twirling it in his fingers. “So, parameters?”

Naruto stripped off his jacket, standing in his mesh shirt. “Hmmm, full out. I wanna see what you have old man.” 

Smirking, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “I’ll show you old.”

And so it began.

Twenty minutes later, both men were panting, Naruto having stripped his mesh shirt off. Two muscular bodies sheened with sweat, one pale as the moon, the other bright as the sun faced off on the grounds. As the two men circled each other, eyeing each other up, Kakashi suddenly dropped his kunai, grasping at his neck, letting out a gurgled scream.

Naruto ran over in fright. “Kakashi…Kakashi, let me see!” Pulling the gloved hands away, Naruto saw…nothing. Confused cerulean looked in to steel gray. “What the hell? What’s wrong, Kakashi?”

Gasping, Kakashi looked at his hands. Looking up at Naruto, Naruto saw pure, unadulterated fear. “I…Naruto, I felt the blade cutting my throat…I felt myself die.”

Naruto just held Kakashi. “W…what do you mean?”

“I…I was in the Hokage Tower, working. You had just got married. I…I don’t know how he got in, but…he did, and he cut my head off…but…wait…” Kakashi’s eyes went fuzzy…and then the jounin went limp in Naruto’s arms.

()()()

Naruto got Kakashi to his mother in record time. He didn’t want to take the silverette to the hospital. No, the answers and help he needed only the fox could provide. As he brought Hatake into their home, Kushina gasped. “Naruto! What’s going on?”

Laying Kakashi on the couch, putting a pillow under his head, Naruto looked up at his mother. “Mom, I need to talk to Kurama. _Please_.”

“He…he doesn’t really _talk_ to me Naruto.” Kushina said as she started looking over the jounin.

“Then let me try.” Reaching up, he started to touch his mother’s head when she slipped to the floor, a menacing voice slipping from Kushina’s mouth.

“What, brat? I couldn’t sleep with all that chatter.” Kurama’s voice emanated from Kushina.

“Kurama, please. You and I were friends in that other time. Please, tell me what is wrong with Kakashi. Why did he feel his death in a time he never actually experienced?” Naruto’s voice spiked with panic.

A deep, aggravated sigh emanated from his mother. “Idiot. You refused to find out the cost before Weaker Me let you do the time jump. Matter does not just disappear…neither does timelines. While you changed time and stopped that timeline…what happened until you stopped it still occurred. It is possible for Hatake to have residual memories of an alternate lifetime. He’s fine, he’ll wake up.” Kurama’s voice sounded aggrieved.

“Thanks Kurama. I really appreciate it.” Naruto said genuinely, holding up his fist for a fist bump.

“I can see why Weaker Me would find you…amusing.” Kurama said begrudgingly as his mother’s fist came up and bumped his.

Kushina looked up, confused. “Th…that had never happened before.” She whispered.

Naruto smiled at his mother. “It’s okay, Mom. Kurama’s really nice; you just have to give him a chance.” Smiling, he sat down on the ground, waiting by Kakashi’s side, holding his hand. Kushina got up and smiled. 

“Well, will he be okay?” Kushina asked, looking over at the silver man lying on her couch.

“Yea, he will be.” As Kushina left, Naruto laid his head on the couch and just waited for Kakashi to wake up. When he felt the man start to move, he looked up. Kakashi was staring at him.

“Where are we, Naruto?” His voice was strangled.

“W…what do you remember Kakashi?” Naruto asked carefully.

“Before being killed? Your wedding.” Kakashi kept his face neutral.

Naruto sighed and sat up straighter. Starting with the morning after Naruto’s wedding, Naruto told Kakashi about what happened after Hatake was killed, about Naruto’s deal with Kurama, about Naruto’s traveling back in time, and then his snap back to the present, along with the blond’s discussion with Kurama via Kushina. Finally, at the end, he kneeled up to where he was eye level with Kakashi.

“Kakashi…why didn’t you tell me? I love you, too.” Leaning up, he kissed the cloth-covered lips gently as Kakashi’s eyes widened.

()()()

Naruto broke up with Sasuke. It was messy. It hurt.

Kakashi never fully regained a clean memory. Memories from the other timeline intertwined and mingled with memories of this world. He would often have to ask Naruto what timeline it was from. Luckily, the memories the two of them made together from that moment on were not tangled up in anything and couldn’t be confused.

Kakashi quit trying to avoid becoming Hokage. Now that this Naruto was here and had the experiences he did, both Kakashi and Minato knew that Naruto would become the fifth Hokage, when Minato stepped down. Kakashi was fine with that; he was setting up plans to become an ANBU guard of the next Hokage.

()()()

On their wedding day, Naruto smiled at his husband. Kakashi smiled back. As the two men kissed, their family and friends applauded, Minato and Kushina applauding the loudest from the front row, Kurama grunting his approval in Kushina’s head. As the men danced the night away at the reception, sullen onyx eyes watched from behind a mask. As the guests started to leave, the man leapt away into the darkness, towards his teammates. With one last look over his shoulder, he sliced a mark through the Leaf insignia of his headband and tied it back on, putting on the orange swirling mask and never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it for now...I've used all the ideas I've been given (some were repeats or so close that one arc covered the differences, and 1 or 2 I just couldn't understand). However, if someone gives me a new idea, I will write it. I'm going to move on to another story, but any ideas I will read and if I can write it, I will. Thanks for the support!!!!


	13. Arc 5:  Stay, Chapter 1. Tabula Rasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from tsukkichan on ao3: I liked all of them! I wonder what would have happened if Naruto somehow saved Sakumo ...

Standing and stretching, Naruto looked at his sleeping bride. The sun’s rays shone on her face, sleeping and at peace, her beautiful face framed by soft black waves. Smiling, he went into the kitchen. Humming quietly, the blond looked out the window as his mind drifted back to the day before. So many of their friends were there to support them in their union. Tsunade, Iruka, and…of course, Kakashi was there. Leaning forward, putting his chin on his hand, Naruto smiled. Kakashi looked simply… _stunning_ in his clothing. That suit looked fabulous on him. Naruto’s lips turned down in a frown. He should not be thinking like that. Naruto was married and Kakashi never looked at him like that anyways. That’s why Naruto married Hinata. 

Oh, he loved Hinata, very much…it’s just…well, his first choice would have been Kakashi. However, Kakashi was attracted to no one, and definitely not Naruto. Hinata wanted to marry Naruto, was sweet and devoted, a great friend, and would do well as a life partner. Naruto wasn’t an idiot…he didn’t want to be alone his entire life. So…he settled on Hinata. It’s what everyone expected, anyways. It was nice and comfortable. She would be a good life mate and a good Hokage’s wife.

The knock woke him from his reverie. Going over to the door, Naruto opened it. A box was on the floor, wrapped in orange paper with a black ribbon. Stooping, he picked it up…it was heavier than it looked. Smiling at the coloring, he read the tag. “For Your Wedding.” Sitting it on the table, he decided to wait until Hinata woke up. Going to get his tea, he blew on it, cooling it. Propping himself up on the windowsill, he looked out the window, his eyes drifting to the Hokage Tower. He thought he saw movement in the tower, but he was sure it wasn’t Kakashi. It was much too early for him. Naruto’s mouth lifted up in a smile. Suddenly, he felt Hinata’s arms wrap around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Good morning.” she whispered.

“Hey, morning.” Smiling he pulled her into a kiss. Pulling away and twisting around, he motioned to the box. “We got another present. You wanna open it?”

Hinata shook her head no. “Those are your colors; I’ll let you do the honors.” Grinning, Naruto started undoing the ribbon. Opening the box there was a huge stench; Naruto almost vomited. Looking into the box, the world became slippery and it was hard to breathe. There was Kakashi’s head, sightless eyes staring at his former student.

()()()

“We can’t just stand here and do nothing!” Naruto’s fists were at his side; he was shaking in anger, his face red. Hinata stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder to provide him support. 

Tsunade sat at the Hokage’s desk, reluctantly having been brought back as Hokage at the Sixth’s demise. She still had the hangover from the wedding reception the night before. Shizune stood at her side, large dark eyes solemn. “I am _not_ doing nothing, Naruto. However, I cannot run off half-cocked to find Kakashi’s murderer. The village has been locked down and I have already sent out several ANBU to find any leads.” Her hazel eyes shone with sadness and fatigue. “His body is being analyzed.”

“I’m going! Kurama and I can find them!” Naruto’s rage boiled over, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as the beast coiled in agitation inside him. Kakashi was Naruto’s precious person…therefore making him Kurama’s precious person to an extent, since Naruto was going apeshit nuts without the silver-haired sensei.

“You will do no such thing!” Tsunade snapped standing and slamming her hand on the desk, the wood groaning in protest. “I do not need you sacrificed as well because you run off all hotheaded! It may very well be exactly what the murderer wants!” Her hazel eyes glinted in warning.

“Naruto, Tsunade is right.” Guy responded. His voice sounded dead. Naruto swung his head angrily to tell Guy his what fors, but stopped at the sight. Guy’s brilliant smile was gone, his eyes dull, his body stooped. Rock Lee was staring at his former sensei in worry. “This is an attempt to get you off guard and not thinking straight. We do not know what they want, but it is likely you and the fox are a part of the plan. Kakashi would never…” Guy stopped as his voice broke and he looked away.

As voices kept speaking around him, Naruto felt suffocated. He heard various phrases, vaguely deciphering that the village was in complete lockdown and ANBU were being assigned to him and Hinata. Shaking his head, he shrugged off Hinata’s hand and stormed out, hearing Tsunade’s voice following him, “You aren’t to leave the village, Uzumaki.”

Naruto walked through the village, sightless, looking for somewhere to be alone. Hinata followed him for a bit. Finally, he stopped. “Hinata, just…go home. I need some time alone.” He tried hard to not make his voice sound angry. Squeaking her approval, Hinata gave him a hug. Naruto returned it, kissing her temple before she scampered off. Walking aimlessly, he found himself outside of Hatake’s apartment. Sliding down the wall, Naruto buried his head in his hands, and wept…truly wept for the first time since this morning when he found Kakashi’s head.

An overwhelming feeling of emptiness descended on Naruto. He had never imagined life without Kakashi…never thought he would need to. Kakashi was always so…dependable. He was one of the first to be somewhat kind to Naruto, after Iruka, of course. And…he was a prodigy for Kami’s sake…he should have been smart enough to keep himself from being killed, damnit!

“He wouldn’t want you to sacrifice yourself. He would want you to live life, full of the springtime of youth.” Guy’s dull voice wafted over Naruto. Looking up, he saw Guy’s sad eyes. Saying nothing, Naruto put his head on his bent knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. Guy sat down next to Naruto, patting the young man’s shoulder.

“He loved you but feared saying anything because you seemed so happy with Hinata.” Squeezing his hands against his knees, Naruto wished Guy would shut up. He didn’t need to know this. It would not fix anything. It just ripped open the wound in his heart, making him kick himself with how stupid he had been for not making a move of his own. Fresh tears leaked out, as he said nothing, silently sobbing.

 _ **Naruto, I am sorry. Would you change anything if you could?**_ Kurama’s voice curled through Naruto’s brain.

_You aren’t funny. You know I would. Esp…especially now, after Guy._

_**But would you give up everything? Would you give up an eternity for him, even if you were never able to be with him?**_ Naruto could feel Kurama’s curiosity.

 _You know I would, but I can’t, so this is stupid daydreaming!_ Naruto bit back angrily.

_**Not necessarily. We can go back in time, you can change one thing, and then we can be thrown back here, to this time in the present. But then…you must live with those changes, good or bad. And…there is no guarantee that Hatake will not be killed.** _

_However…there is a chance I can save him, right?_ Naruto’s heart lifted at the possibility of having Kakashi alive.

_**Yes, that is always a possibility. But, there is a cost.** _

_A cost? Whatever the cost, I’ll pay it._

_**Don’t you want to know the cost?** _

_No, it doesn’t matter, let’s go._

_**Well, where do you want to go to change things?** _

_Um…I…I dunno…wait…Kakashi’s head was given to me as a wedding present. Maybe…maybe this is something to do with Kakashi. But what made Kakashi…Kakashi? What would make someone hate Kakashi so much as to kill him?_ _Biting his lip, Naruto’s eyes suddenly lit up after a few moments of thought. Sakumo! His dad…I’ll bet if his dad wouldn’t have died, he would’ve been totally different…and maybe then he wouldn’t have made so many enemies. Can you take me back to before Sakumo killed himself? Can you take me back to before I was born?_

_**Yes, as long as I was present, I can take you anywhere I’ve existed.** _

_Okay. That’s where I want to go. How long do I have?_

_**I can keep you there for about ten minutes.** _

_Right, let’s do it! But Kurama…I need to go before that mission Sakumo goes on that Kakashi told me about where Sakumo killed himself. I need to let Sakumo know about that before it happens…I don’t know if I could reach Sakumo after that mission._

Sitting up, Naruto took a couple calm breaths, resting his hands on his knees. He wasn’t sure what would happen, but he didn’t think it would feel real good. Suddenly, it felt like electricity was jolting through his body and he was falling. As his head hit the ground, he let out an oof and looked up at _Kakashi?_ Scooting back wildly, he suddenly realized that there was no mask on that face.

**_Sakumo and Kakashi look very similar as adults. This is Sakumo._ **

“Um…Hatake, Sakumo….” Standing, he then turned and prostrated himself on the ground in front of his elder. “Please, I need to talk to you and I don’t have much time.” Daring to peak up, he saw kind eyes reaching out a hand to help him up.

“You favor the Namikazes. Minato to be exact.” Sakumo noted, helping Naruto up. Bowing, Naruto let out a small smile. He knew he looked like his dad, but he still was proud at being reminded of it.

“Please, Hatake, Sakumo-sama. Please, listen to me. I have very little time. I used a jutsu to come back in time to beg you to please not take your life after a mission that is coming up. You have this mission, and the mission was going to fail so you had to choose between the mission and your team. You choose your team. You are vilified for choosing your team over the mission…” At this, Sakumo stumbled and fell, on his rump, blinking as he stared at Naruto. “You can’t handle it so you kill yourself. Kakashi finds you. It destroys him. Please, Sakumo-sama, please…don’t kill yourself. The Leaf becomes your vision…the teammates value each other more than the mission. It just takes several years to get there. But I swear to you…it happens.” Earnest eyes looked up Sakumo.

“Wh..what?” Blinking, he looked at Naruto. “How do you know my son?”

“He becomes my sensei…but he is a dark, unhappy man. He needs you, he is so much better off with you…please, please do not leave him. Suicide is a one-way option…you cannot come back from that…so please, stay. For him.” Naruto begged, blue eyes shining earnestly.

Sakumo sat there silently for several minutes as Naruto got more nervous. “I…I don’t know what to think…” Sakumo finally responded, trying to process everything the blond told him.

 ** _Naruto…time’s up._**

Letting out a deep sigh Naruto leaned back against the ground. “Please, Sakumo-sama…stay here. For Kakashi.” Suddenly, he started to feel the electricity and he held on for the ride…

()()()

Opening up his eyes, he noticed a smooth white ceiling. Yawning, he stretched, feeling a soft, plush bed beneath him. Smiling, he sat up and looked around. He was in room with soft blue walls. Sitting up, Pakkun bounded in and jumped on his lap. Laughing as he was licked, Naruto pulled back. Smiling he yawned again and got out of the bed. 

_Did it work?_

**_Checking on it now…_ **

Naruto walked out, trying to figure out where he was. As he walked down the hall, he looked at the pictures. “Morning, kiddo. Sleep well?” Naruto’s head spun at the familiar voice as Kakashi walked out of a room in just sweatpants and no mask. 

**_Naruto…you’re not going to like this. Sakumo did survive. He followed your advice…he survived and he watched Kakashi graduate the Academy. He watched Kakashi become a jounin. He stood beside Kakashi when Kakashi married to Rin. Your dad and mom still died sealing me in you, so Kakashi and Rin basically adopted you, but not officially-they did not want to cut you off from your lineage. However, they have raised you since you were a baby, so you’re like a son to him._ **

Being able to do nothing but stare, Naruto stared at the man he loved, who thought of him as not a lover, but a son.


	14. Arc 5:  Stay, Chapter 2:  Family

“Yh…ye…yea.” Recovering from the shock of what he was just told, as well as finally seeing Kakashi’s model gorgeous face, Naruto smiled and then rubbed his hand through his hair and rubbed his neck. Swallowing hard, the blue-eyed teen shrugged. “I’m gonna get a shower.” Turning on his heel, Naruto headed down the hall and sighed in relief when he saw the bathroom door was open so he did not have to open doors looking for a bathroom. Going into the room dominated by pale blues, he shut the door, closing it and leaning his head against the door. Taking in a few deep breaths, he went to the shower stall. Stripping down, the jinchurriki stepped into the refreshing spray and closed his eyes. Leaning his forehead on the tiles, he frowned. Processing the information he had just witnessed and been told by Kurama, Naruto kept his eyes closed. His heart hurt. Greatly.

**_Kit, I told you…he might be different…_ **

_I know. Moreover, I hurt. I hurt that I can’t be with him, that he feels differently towards me than I to him. But…he’s alive, isn’t he? And he’s still a part of my life…so…I can’t be too mad. I’m hurt…and I will always love him…but…if he is safe…that’s all that matters._ After several minutes of standing, Naruto came out of his reverie, washed himself and stepped out. Realizing he didn’t bring any clothes in, Naruto wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out. Going back into his room, he dug around and found some clothes. Slipping on jeans and a tee shirt, he noticed all of the happy family pictures of the three of them that hung on the walls as he walked out and down towards the smell of food. Smiling as Rin sat down a plate in front of him, he noticed Kurama was still agitated.

_What? What is wrong?_

**_Something feels wrong, Kit. Something is out of place._ **

Kakashi walked in, dressed in nice pants and shirt, definitely _not_ jounin wear. Rin turned and kissed his cheek as he sat. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked down. “Office today?” she asked as she placed his plate in front of him, turning to grab her own.

“Of course. I’ve got a great deal to teach Naruto before he becomes Hokage.” Looking up, Naruto caught the smile Kakashi sent him. Smiling back gently as his heart caught in his throat, he looked back down. Finishing his food so he didn’t look odd, he got up. “I’ma go brush my teeth before we leave.” Heading off to the bathroom, he shut the door again and looked up in the mirror. _Anything?_

 ** _I can’t really figure it out, but something is definitely out of place. Be wary._** Nodding, Naruto brushed his teeth and hair and followed Kakashi to the office.

Walking in, Naruto smiled seeing a familiar face in Shikamaru. Waving enthusiastically at Shikamaru, the Nara humoredly waved back. Looking around, he noticed a desk in a corner where he saw a picture of Kakashi and Rin and himself. Sitting down at that desk, he started working on a stack of papers. Within a few minutes, he had quietly grabbed the picture and put it up. He did not want to be reminded of the happy family they were. About an hour after that, Kakashi started working with Naruto on various aspects of a treaty, helping to draft it out. Stretching after a few hours, Kakashi looked at Naruto. “Want some lunch?”

Naruto stretched and smiled up at him. “Yea sounds good. Where ya wanna go? Ichiraku’s?”

Kakashi thought for a moment while he nodded and then smiled. “Of course…But I honestly thought that you would rather go to that new place we tried last week, Miaki’s. You seemed to really enjoy it.”

“Oh, uh…yea, we can go to Miaki’s. I just love Ichiraku’s. Loyalty and tradition and stuff.” Naruto blushed and shrugged.

“Hnn.” Kakashi stood up. “Well, let’s go.” Heading out, Naruto followed him quietly. His heart and chest still hurt, but he could ignore it for a while when they were in the office, since there was nothing but the picture to remind him that things were different. In the office, it was as if nothing had changed.

As they walked into Ichiraku’s, Naruto noticed that it had been rebuilt, and had some tables in place as well. Going in, Naruto followed Kakashi to a back table, looking confused. “I thought we were going to Miaki’s?”

Kakashi smiled up at Ayame. As both ordered their ramen, Kakashi looked at Naruto. After Ayame left, Kakashi turned to Naruto. “There is no Miaki’s.”

Naruto was silent for a few moments, processing what Kakashi said. Before Naruto could respond, Kakashi continued, “Why, Naruto? Why did you go back in time to save me?”

Naruto’s mouth stood open. “Um…I…what? What are you talking about?”

Kakashi’s eyes were kind. “After I was beheaded…you had to have went back in time for me to be here, with you, and my father. I’ve tried to break this and I can’t, so I know it isn’t the Infinite Tsukuyomi.”

Naruto’s eyes went huge. **_That’s it! That is what is out of place…it’s him._**

Naruto just looked up at Kakashi. Swallowing hard as the memories hit him of finding Kakashi’s head, Naruto stated simply, “I couldn’t let my most precious person die without trying. And when Guy confirmed that you loved me as much as I loved you…I had to go back and try. I wanted you alive, even if that meant that you weren’t with me.”

About then Ayame came, delivering them their food. As both men bent over in prayer, they just started eating in silence, each man digesting what the other had said. Finally, Naruto couldn’t hold it in any longer. “How did you know?”

Kakashi looked up, dark eyes taking the tanned teen in. “That you weren’t the Naruto I raised? At first, I did not…but you felt different this morning. To be fair, you did die yesterday. Sakura brought you back…again. Moreover, you hadn’t been awake until this morning. Therefore, I watched you, trying to convince myself that you were just shaky from your near death experience. However, the way you ate, the fact that you put the picture up while we were in the office, the way I came here…I decided to test a theory. If it were the you from this timeline, you would have asked me what I was talking about and I would have given you a lesson on disguise. When you agreed to my lie…I knew.”

Naruto looked up, taking in the information. Finally, he had to ask the provocative question. “So…do you…I mean, do you still feel the same as Guy said you did?”

Kakashi stared at his food for a moment. “Yes.” He said quietly. “But do not worry; I will not act upon these feelings.”

Naruto looked at the top of Kakashi’s head. “I want you to act on it.” He whispered. Kakashi’s head snapped up as his eyes looked shocked. “I’ve been in love with you for years, but I just couldn’t act on it. I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

()()()

Nothing much was said the rest of the day. While the two walked home, Kakashi led Naruto to a small, secluded batch of trees. Once inside the trees, Kakashi pulled Naruto to him, pulling down his mask. Leaning over gently, Kakashi stroked Naruto’s face with his rough fingers, then bent over and kissed Naruto deeply. As Naruto leaned into the embrace and the kiss, he wrapped his tan arms around the man that had his heart for years. As both men pulled back, dark eyes took in blue ones. “We will have to keep this a secret. Can you do that?”

“I don’t think we will need to forever, but a long time, yes. But what about Rin? While I don’t remember her, I’m sure she’s been nice to me.” Naruto gnawed his lower lip in worry.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think she can know. I did not marry her. I appeared in my body about five years ago; long after “old” me had married her. I was told that I survived a “near death” experience. Now, I think that the old me died and my soul from our future slipped into this body. I have to divorce her, now that I know about you…” Kakashi smiled ruefully. “However, we had better make sure your training is up to par…I will probably be forced to resign with the disgrace of a divorce. Therefore, you need to be ready to take over. What would be even better would be if we could get you sworn in as Hokage first.”

()()()

Naruto and his clones trained harder than before. There was never less than ten clones reading, writing, and absorbing information, right alongside Naruto. After eight months, Kakashi surprised the elders by stating that he believed Naruto was ready to take the mantle of Hokage. The elders were not easily swayed and demanded a series of tests. Naruto completed each one easily.

Leaning back against Kakashi, Naruto smiled. “Do you really think I’m ready?” he asked as the two lounged in a hidden treehouse they had been meeting at occasionally for the past eight months. The two had not been able to meet often, so they treasured their time together.

“I know you are. The day after you are sworn in, I will start the divorce process.” Kakashi kissed Naruto’s ear gently. Sighing happily, Naruto snuggled down next to Kakashi as Kakashi started reading. As he dozed, Naruto couldn’t remember being happier. 

()()()

On the day Naruto was sworn in, Kakashi handed the hat to Naruto, his heart swelling with pride and love.

On the day after Naruto was sworn in, Kakashi asked for a divorce from Rin.

Six months after Naruto was sworn in, Kakashi and Rin’s divorce was final.

One year after Naruto was sworn in, the single Hokage moved to a new home.

Two years after Naruto was sworn in, Kakashi had moved in and both men were sleeping in the same bed.

Five years after Naruto was sworn in, Naruto married his soulmate.

Seven years after Naruto was sworn in, Naruto and Kakashi adopted two-year old twins from the orphanage. Naruto’s family was finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, life is crazy right now. Hence why I haven't written in about 2 months. However, I don't like stuff to not be finished, so I had to put this chapter up. I pulled down my "Once in a Lifetime" since I won't be uploading for awhile...and I don't like unfinished stuff on my page. I did put "On Hold" for Puzzled Heart, since that was in only updated sporadically. I will be back on here, I just don't know when. I may put Once back up, or a new one that has had my interest for about 4 months. Thanks so much for the reads and support. Love ya all!


End file.
